Amazing!
by nerdychick316
Summary: Ally Dawson is a leader of the singing group called Amazing! They lost their best male vocalist and Ally tried to get Austin to replace the gap with Dez. Austin is a former lead singer of a band and was stabbed in the back. His best friend, room mate, and band producer Dez goes with him to try and help him out! What happens next? *Based off of Spectacular!* Please give me a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Smurfs(*) and Smurfetts(*)! Nerdychick here again! I am writing another movie cover I guess! :) I hope you enjoy it! I love this movie called Spectacular(*) most people forgot it, but it is about this singing group not being able to seem like they have a winning chance after their lead male vocalist left them. Courtney(Their leader) finds Nikko-a troubled lead singer in a band with a bad attitude- after his band left him and girlfriend dumps him on the same day. They help each other and when Nikko changes the way Courtney runs the singing group. That is a general overview of the movie, but my story is a little different from the movie... fingers crossed it's going to be an Amazing story! ;) See what I did there?**

**I do not own A&A or Spectacular!**

* * *

**POV: Ally**

After so much time looking for a new lead singer, I got exhausted! Ally Dawson is the name; singing and dancing is my game! I'm about to be 16 in a week! The week before our state competition!

Why am I looking for a new lead singer? Easy, my ex boyfriend and lead vocalist Elliot Ambrose left my group- Amazing- for our rivals- Do Re Mi!

Why did he? He thinks that we don't have a chance at beating them!

I am too tired to look for a new guy right now, so I'm just going to sit down and relax at the Melody Diner(*). Looks like it's packed, maybe a band is playing. The band is called Rush Slide! They look like they are going to sing something undeniably useless! Trish would love to chew out these guys! Trish is my best friend also in Amazing. The band had a great beat, but their lead singer looks like he is trouble. Judging by the fact that he got every girl in the diner to scream except me.

_So you're the girl  
I heard the rumor  
You got the boys wrapped around your finger  
Such a sweet heartbreaker  
If you're the game, I wanna be a player  
Oh, you can do whatever you want  
It's alright with me_

I guess he spotted me. I knew I shouldn't have worn my white skirt, red shirt and brown vest! Now he's singing to me, and dancing. I guess I'll try and follow his lead.

_Why don't you break my heart_  
_Make it hurt so bad_  
_Come on give it your best_  
_Nothing less, I insist,_  
_come on, and just like that_  
_Why don't you break my heart_  
_It sounds good to me_  
_Do it over again, again, again_  
_You're just what I need_

_Why don't you break my heart_  
_Yeah, break it_

After that he gave me a flower and left to the stage. I remember him from school; Austin Moon!

_Stare me down, intimidate me_  
_Baby please you'll never break me_  
_Bring it on, cause I can take it_  
_You're so cool, the way you play it_  
_Oh, you can do whatever you like_  
_It's alright with me_

I was about to leave and I guess he caught me because he started dancing with me again.

_Why don't you break my heart_  
_Make it hurt so bad_  
_Come on give it your best_  
_Nothing less, I insist,_  
_Come on, and just like that (just like that)_  
_Why don't you break my heart (heart, yeah)_  
_It sounds good to me_  
_Do it over again, again, again_  
_You're just what I need (yeah)_

I let go of him and tried to open the door, each time he blocked it for me!

_break it, break it_  
_(yeah) YEAHHHHHH!_  
_break it_  
_comon break my heart._  
_break it._

I guess I'm just going to have to enjoy the last of this performance!

_why dont you break my heart_  
_make it hurt so bad_  
_comon give it your best_  
_nothing less, i insist_  
_comon, and just like that (just like that)_  
_why dont you break my heart (heart, yeah)_  
_it sounds good to me_  
_do it over again, again, again_  
_your just what i need (yeah)_

_why dont ya break my_  
_why dont ya break my_  
_why dont ya break my HEARTT! yeah(*)_

He dipped me and ran off to the stage after he put the red flower in my hair.

"Thank you Melody Diner!" He yelled. Maybe he could fill that little gap in my group...

* * *

**POV: Austin**

After that AMAZING(See what I did there?) performance. The band was loading the truck. I'm the lead singer, Cassidy is the lead guitarist, Dallas is the drum player and Dez is the little soundtrack player. That girl I was dancing with seemed new, so I decided to give her a little bit of the Moon experience.

"Austin! You need to stop dancing with girls you know!" Cassidy complained.

"Why? I've never seen her before now!" I told her.

"Dude!" Dallas exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"She goes to our school!" Everyone exclaimed at the same time.

"Well, she must've been a new girl!" I told them.

"You've been in the same class as her since the first day of Pre- K! You even introduced her to me in Kindergarten! I didn't move here until Kindergarten dude!" Dez exclaimed.

"She doesn't look familiar!"

"She sits in the front of the class! She's always writing and answering questions!" Dallas explained.

"Doesn't ring a bell!"

"She was dating Elliot and she has that lame singing group called Lazy or something?" Cassidy added.

"Wait, Kira?" I asked. "Kira is really cool and she sings in Do Re Mi or something!"

"NO! Sally, I think!" Cassidy yelled.

"Look! I don't really care! Frankly, all I do is this!"

"You better fix your attitude or-"

"Or what, Cass? You'll kick me out of the band?!" I yelled.

"You said it yourself! I'm just going to make it come true!" Cassidy told me.

"You can't kick me out of the band!" I yelled.

"Can and just did! Also, we're through! Let's be honest, I was going to do it sooner or later!" She smiled.

"No! Dallas, Dez, tell me it's not true!" I begged.

"Sorry man! But Cassidy is available now! Can't loose this one!" Dallas winked. Ouch, have a heart much?

"You know what Austin! I'm going to leave with you!" Dez smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"No," He smiled. "I'm serious, I'll leave with you!"

"You had me scared you know!" I told him.

"Hey! Looks like someone wants to talk," Dez pointed to the door where Sally was. "It's Ally by the way," Dez whispered.

"Hi! I'm sorry I just watched all of that! I'm Ally Dawson by the way!" Ally stuck her hand out for me to shake. Dez took it. "I remember you two from school. Dez Perrado and Austin Moon!" She smiled. "Look, I'm in need of atleast one male vocalist because-like you Austin- my boyfriend not only broke up with me, but ditched me for a different singing group! I want you two to help me out! Dez, I heard your music and it's outstanding! You also do videos wich could help us on publicity, which we need. Publicity means sponsors and sponsors means new stuff! Also, Austin! You have extraordinary vocals which will win us the competition and that means that not only do we get our revenge on Elliot for leaving us, but we also win the grand prize money!" She blabbered on.

"That sounds great!" Dez smiled.

"The only thing is, us?" I asked.

"Yeah, my group, Amazing!" She did this weird pose with her hands.

"What is wrong with your hands?" I asked.

"Can we see what your group and how they sound?" Dez asked.

"I have to warn you, we are kind of rusty after our only good singer bailed on us!" She warned. I can see that this is just a dead end!

"I don't blame you for thinking that we aren't going to do great, but that's why we need you 2!" She begged.

"Let's check out your group!" Dez smiled.

"Thank you so much! I promise, you two will be the turning point of our group!" Ally smiled as she skipped away.

"What did you get us into?!" I complain to Dez.

"A bright future for you! You'll see!" Dez smiled. I'll kill him in his sleep, we share an apartment anyway!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps! I'm back with a new chapter! I appreciate all of the support I have! :) I love you all!**

**I do not own A&A or Spectacular!(Que Jazz Hands!)**

* * *

**POV: Austin**

"Dude! I can't believe you are making me do this!" I complain. Tomorrow is Saturday and we have to check out the Amazing group!

"Austin! Calm down! Ally is really cute and I think she's better than Cassidy for you!" Dez explained.

"No! Cassidy is just like the 4 first letters in her name without the C!" I exclaimed.

"Austin! You need to fix your act!" Dez sternly warned.

"Oh yeah? Or what? I might hit rock bottom! I already-" Someone bumped into me and papers and books fell all over the place.

"S-s-s-sorry!" The girl stuttered.

"Just watch where you are going," I told her. She looks like she was a freshman. Glasses, braces, stutters, really timid, yeah.

"H-h-hey! Y-y-y-you're A-A-Austin M-m-m-Moon, r-right?" The girl asked.

"Yeah! That's me!" I smiled.

"I-I-I'm in A-A-Amazing! A-A-Ally h-h-has t-told m-me s-s-so much a-a-about y-y-you! Y-y-y-you two c-c-could m-m-make us b-b-better!" The girl stuttered.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I-I am A-A-Ally's f-f-friend, P-P-Pure!" She smiled. "I-I ha-ave th-e s-same c-classes a-a-as A-A-Ally!"

"Aren't you a freshman?" I asked.

"I-I-I-" She just shook her head.

"Dude! She skipped a grade!" Dez told me. Pure nodded.

"Okay, well, good luck for tomorrow!" We told her as she ran away.

"I see you guys met Pure!" Ally popped out of nowhere. Dez and I screamed.

"Where did you come from?" We asked.

"Pure is my cousin, I was supposed to walk her to class with Trish who is late," Ally drifted off.

"How is she in the group if she stutters?" I asked.

"She doesn't stutter when she sings! She also has a nice voice, but since she's one of the youngest, she has to stay in the background," Ally explained as a Latina girl came running.

"Sorry I'm late Ally! You wouldn't believe who I saw in the hallway!" She exclaimed.

"Trish, I know Chuck was hall monitor and you always get stopped by him because he falls for you!" Ally exclaimed.

"No! Do-Re-Mi were trying to get people to like their group! They want to take all the sponsors from underneath us!" Trish exaggerated.

"That's terrible! Wait, where's Pure?" Ally asked.

"Oh, she went down that way!" Dez pointed.

"Thanks! Hope you guys find out more of Amazing!" Ally exclaimed before running down the hall to look for Pure.

"Aren't you going with them?" I asked Trish.

"No, I already did my running for today! I have P.E next anyway!"

"Hey! Same here!" Dez exclaimed.

"Oh boy!" Trish said before she face palmed herself.

"See you guys!" I said as I went to Science. I bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch it! Look much?" A high pitched voice exclaimed.

"Sorry! Aren't you a little cutie?!" I asked. This girl also looks like a freshman, Asian(Vietnamese?), short, long black hair, and carrying a small pink binder.

"Don't call me cutie, blondie!" Geesh, temper!

"Look, I'm sorry! I'm Austin by the way!"

"I know! You are going to meet Amazing tomorrow! I'm part of the group and I'm in all of your classes!"

"Can you tell me your name?" I asked.

"It's Bubbles!" She told me.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Got a problem with it?" She put her hands on her hips.

"No! Let's just go to class!" I tried to drag her away.

"NO! I'm not going with you! I'm waiting for my friend and her older cousin! We all have the same classes!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Okay! I'll wait with you!"

Pure came next to Bubbles panting.

"B-b-big b-b-bullies c-c-chasing m-me!" She exclaimed.

"Pure breathe! You know I can't understand you!" Bubbles calmly told her.

Pure took a deep breath. "B-big b-b-bullies-"

"You know what? Just sing it!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"B-b-but-" Pure looked at me nervously.

"Blondie, cover your ears!" Bubbles ordered.

I did, but I could still hear.

"Those bullies were chasing me!" Pure sang in a deep-ish R&B kinda voice.

"Really?" Bubbles asked.

"I was waiting for Ally and Trish, when those bullies came, I tripped on him and now I'm out of breath!" She sang.

"Okay, let's just go to class before anyone else!" Bubbles calmly told her. I took my hands off of my ears.

"You have a great voice!" I smiled. Pure's eyes opened wide and she stopped walking.

"Great Blondie! You can't do that to her! The whole point of you covering your ears was so you DIDN'T hear her!" Bubbles exclaimed, slapping Pure in the face.

"H-h-here c-c-comes A-a-Ally!" Pure pointed.

"Pure, you were supposed to wait... for... whew... me!" Ally said out of breath.

"S-s-sorry! T-t-those-"

"Bullies were chasing her!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Let's just get to class!" Ally exclaimed.

"What are your guys' class?" I asked.

"Science!" Ally and Bubbles exclaimed, Pure stood behind them and nodded.

"Oh..." So I really do have classes with Ally.

"Austin heard Pure sing and she got really scared," Bubbles whispered to Ally.

"Oh, you okay Pure?" Ally asked.

Pure nodded.

"Austin, I guess you should meet your classmates and part of Amazing!" Ally exclaimed.

"Most of Amazing is in our classes!" Bubbles explained.

"There is Pure, Bubbles, Trish, Talia, Rosie, and Lily for the girls. Timmy, John, Derek, Max, and Chris. Without you and Dez of course! I'm the leader and Elliot USED to be the main male vocalist, but-"

"That jerk left us!"

Pure nodded. We entered Science class. Just as I thought! EMPTY!

"Hey Mr. Seth!" The girls exclaimed, except for Pure.

"Hello girls! Pure! How's the stuttering going?" Mr. Seth asked.

"S-still w-working on i-it!" Pure smiled.

"Great! Ally, how's the group going?" He asked.

"Amazing! I might get Austin and Dez to join!" Ally smiled.

"Amazing!" Mr. Seth did the hand thingy like Ally did yesterday! "Bubbles! How's the baby coming along?"

"Hana is going to be a cutie that I'm going to love soon!" Bubbles smiled.

"Fantastic! And Austin how's the- AUSTIN?"

"Yep!" I smiled.

"What? How?"

"I followed the girls here!" I smiled.

"You know, Amazing really does need you and Dez!" Mr. Seth smiled.

Five guys**(I'm not using the store... does that mean I still have to do a disclaimer? *) **came through the door. One was Asian(Chinese?), another had dark hair, the one next to him has light brown hair, the one next to him had lighter brown hair, and the last one was African American.

"Austin, meet the guys of Amazing! Timmy, Derek, John, Max, and Chris!" Ally pointed to each guy in the order I described them.

Two girls came in talking to each other. They looked really similar, one had dark blonde hair and glasses the other one had brown/ blonde hair.

"Those two are also in out group and they are Lily and Rosie!" Bubbles introduced.

"Hey!" Everyone that was just introduced chorused.

"Talia is in P.E with Trish right now!" Timmy told me before hugging Bubbles.

"Timmy, we are in school!" Bubbles told him.

"Those two are together. So are Lily and Derek, Talia and Chris, and Rosie and Max. Rosie and Max tease each other all the time, so we call them a couple!" Ally explained. "Trish is probably going for John and John is going for Pure, but she's too shy to really interact with any of the guys outside of practice and school."

"What about you?" I asked... that came out of nowhere!

"I wish! After Elliot left, I never went out looking for a guy!"

"Well, would you ever consider it?" I asked. WHERE ARE THESE COMING FROM?!

"I don't know! Depends on the person!" Ally smiled as she skipped to the group of desks and started chatting.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**POV: Austin**

Dez dragged me to the show for Amazing! It was at a fair!

"Dez, how do you like Trish?" I asked. He talked about her non stop!

"I think she's cute, but mean!"

"I don't know, maybe you like her mean," I drifted off.

"What about you and Ally?" Dez asked.

"Ally is cool and all, but not for me!" I lied. Did I just say I lied?

"LIAR!" Dez yelled.

"Shut it!" I exclaimed.

We watched Amazing singing an old song. Rick Astley Never Gonna Give You Up**(*)** I think it was. Their choreography was rusty and the male parts were really pitch-y!

"What did you think?" Ally asked.

"It could've been better!" Dez smiled.

"My parents taught me that if I have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all..." I drifted away into silence.

"Okay! I did warn you guys at the alley! You know that we need your guys help! Just, please help us!" Ally begged.

"Sorry, but-"

"AUSTIN! Conference!" Dez yelled. We huddled together.

"Austin, they really do need out help," Dez whispered.

"Dez, they need a miracle," I whispered.

"Austin, they have potential. What if you take over and you can show them what they can do? Let's face it, what they did up there wasn't working."

"Dez," I thought it over. Maybe I that could show that I've changed! "Let's do it!" We broke our huddle and did our handshake. "What up!" We exclaimed.

"We'll join on only one condition!" I started.

* * *

**POV: Ally**

"Sure!" I smiled.

"You let Austin lead," Dez told me.

"Huddle!" I called.

"What do you guys think?" I asked.

"I think we should let him," Chris said.

"Yeah, me too," Talia agreed.

"I think Ally should lead!" Bubbles stomped her foot.

"I think that is a good idea too," I agreed with Bubbles.

"Well, Austin could help us out!" Chris inputted.

"I still think that he shouldn't because we have a certain way of doing this! He doesn't know anything!" I told them.

"I think Ally should!" Rosie spoke up.

"I think Austin should!" Max said.

"Only three votes left!" Bubbles smiled.

"Guys, we didn't see him preform! We should see how good he is first!" Trish insisted.

"Okay!" Everyone that voted agreed.

We broke up the huddle.

"We all need to see how you preform first!" I told him.

"Okay!" He smiled and started singing.

"Not here! At our drama department!" I told him.

"Give it up for Do-Re-Mi!" The announcer announced.

* * *

**POV: Austin**

Do-Re-Mi sang an old song also. Just better. They sang Finally Falling**(*I know it isn't old, just please pretend! For me! Please!) **and it was a little cheesy.

"Let's go!" Trish called as Ally cried.

"She okay?" I asked.

"Her ex just preformed up there and Kira glared at her the entire time! What do you think?" Bubbles asked.

We got to the drama department and I jumped on stage.

"What do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Anything! Just something that'll wow us!" Ally told me. At least she isn't crying!

"Okay! Wow, you got it!" I smiled and signaled Dez to start the track.

_'ll be your entertainer_  
_I'm putting on a show_  
_I'm gonna levitate ya_  
_Leave you wa-wa-wanting more_

_I see you fascinated_  
_I've got you hypnotized_  
_White gloves with your dream up_  
_A fantasy before your eyes_

_Step right up on the stage_  
_Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)_  
_Pick a card and guess it girl_  
_Here's a lesson girl_  
_It's just an illusion_

_1, 2, 3, I disappear_  
_Coming right back_  
_So stay right here_  
_Ain't no second guessing girl_  
_I'm impressing girl_  
_But I'm just an illusion_

_Oh, Uh, Listen_  
_I ain't no fake Houdini_  
_I put a spell on you_  
_I'm something like a genie_  
_Girl I make your wish come true_

_And now our time is running_  
_With every grain of sand_  
_So here's the grand finale_  
_Watch me do my sleight of hand_

_Step right up on the stage_  
_Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)_  
_Pick a card and guess it girl_  
_Here's a lesson girl_  
_It's just an illusion_

_1, 2, 3, I disappear_  
_Coming right back_  
_So stay right here (Oh, yeah)_  
_Ain't no second guessing girl_  
_I'm impressing girl_  
_But I'm just an illusion_

_Somewhere in a dream_  
_We'll meet again my baby_  
_And I promise that I won't disappear_  
_I'll be right here_  
_And I won't be, won't be, won't be_  
_Just an illusion_  
_Yeah baby_

_Step right up on the stage_  
_Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)_  
_Pick a card and guess it girl_  
_Here's a lesson girl_  
_It's just an illusion_

_1, 2, 3 I disappear_  
_Comin' right back_  
_So stay right here_  
_Ain't no second guessing girl_  
_I'm impressing girl_  
_But I'm just an illusion_

_Step right up_  
_On the stage_  
_Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)_  
_Pick a card and guess it girl_  
_Here's a lesson girl_  
_It's just an illusion_

_1, 2, 3 I disappear_  
_Comin' right back_  
_So stay right here_  
_Ain't no second guessing girl_  
_I'm impressing girl_  
_But I'm just an illusion(*)_

I danced and sung my heart out!

* * *

**POV: Ally**

"Huddle!" I called.

"Now what do you guys think?" I asked.

"I still think he should lead!" Talia, Chris, and Max said.

"I think Ally should lead!" Bubbles, Rosie, and I argued.

"Three votes still here!" Trish exclaimed.

"Sorry, who do you vote for?" I ask.

"I have to say Ally!" Trish said.

"I think Austin should!" John argued.

Everyone started to argue! IT'S A STINK-EN TIE!

"U-u-um... I-I s-s-still h-have a v-vote!" Pure timidly said.

No one heard her. We were all still arguing.

"U-u-um..." Pure's voice was filtered out by the rest of us. No one noticed when she left the circle! What we did notice was when there was terrible feedback from the stage. We all broke the huddle and looked at Pure.

"I-I s-s-still h-h-have m-m-my v-vote!" She yells.

"Who do you vote for?!" Bubbles called out.

"I-I w-want-"

"PURE JUST SING IT BEFORE I LOOSE MY TEMPER!" Bubbles screamed.

"Why is it a competition? They're both good in their own way! I think they should both lead!" Pure sang in her little R&B voice.

"HUDDLE!" Both Austin and Trish called.

All of the group had the same vote.

"Okay! We have our vote?"

"Yes!" We broke the huddle and walked over to Austin and Dez who just finished their huddle also.

"Do you two have your votes?" I asked them.

"Yeah, and it isn't part of our deal!" Austin exclaimed.

* * *

**BOOM! Cliffhanger... YOU get to decide who gets to lead!**

**^U^, 1, PICKLES or AMAZING for Ally**

**:D, 2, PANCAKES or BLONDIE for Austin**

**AUSLLY, 3, (Heart!), or LOVE for Both of them!**

**I already have my vote! Review to put your vote in! I can't write a chapter without your vote!**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**love million: Aww... thank you! That made me super excited!**

**queenc1: I hope you liked it! Glad you are interested!**

**patrickstar1999: Thank you for following my story!**

**i-am-allyssa: ****Thank you for following my story!**

**dreamline5710: ****Thank you for following my story!**

**don't-take-away-the-music: ****Thank you for following my story! Thank you for your support also!**

******Lovatic4life98: Love your pen name! ****Thank you for following my story!**

******ecorbett: Thank you for favoriting my story!**

******PLEASE REVIEW! YOU'RE VOICE(REVIEW/VOTE) COUNTS!**

******Thank you for your time! Nerdychick is out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! For this chapter, I am going to have the characters describe themselves and special talents! Hope you enjoy it! Also the votes are in! You all kinda had one voice! I am going to let you guys see who won! Also... It may not be what you wanted... It may be, it may not be! Thanks for the reviews and views! Here you go!**

**I do not own A&A or Spectacular!**

* * *

**POV: Ally**

"I know it isn't, but you have to understand that-"

"Ally! Let the boy speak!" Almost everyone yelled at me.

"Fine!" I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Ally, we would love to help your group and I want to lead with you!" Austin exclaimed.

"Really? Thank you!" I jumped into his arms. Everyone stood in an awkward silence before I noticed what I am doing.

"Sorry!" We both apologized.

"We need to get to know everyone before we get all friendly!" Austin exclaimed.

"Okay! How about we all stand in a line and tell you one thing about us! We could even do something that'll make us unique!" I suggested.

"Okay! I'll go first! I'm Austin, and I love pancakes! I also sing dance and have a reputation to be a bad boy!" He announced as he did a spin and went down and back up. Then he winked at me. Nobody sighed or screamed.

"I'm Dez and I've always dreamed of becoming a producer/ director!" The red head took out his camera and showed us an awesome video of Austin's band.

"I'm Trish and I have a sassy attitude! Mess with me, and you loose your dignity!" Trish sent a death glare at Austin and Dez.

"I'm Bubbles and I'm right about everything!" The short, chubby-like a little kid- Vietnamese long dark haired girl smiled. Pure opened her mouth and Bubbles beat her to it. "EVERYTHING, Pure!" She yelled. Pure shrunk back a little.

"I'm-" Someone ran through the doors of the auditorium. He had straight black hair, really light skin and squinting eyes.

"Thanks for leaving me at the fair! I really appreciate it!" Timmy yelled. Bubbles ran down and hugged him.

"Meet our new leaders! Austin and Ally!" Bubbles smiled at him.

"Oh, can I introduce myself?" He asked.

"Yeah, do something unique that we can remember you by. Might I suggest rapping?" Bubbles asked.

"I'm Timmy, I'm Chinese and I am Bubbles' one and only boyfriend!" He rapped. We have to work on his rhymes!

"Can I go now?" A tall, irritated, Vietnamese girl with huge eyes, shorter straight black hair compared to Bubbles.

"Yes!" I smiled.

"I'm Talia, I am usually awkward and I have two left feet but awesome personality!" Talia announced as she showed a drawing of the group. It was awesome!

"I'm Chris," The African American man**(If you know Pentatonix, Chris looks like the beat boxer!) **"And I'm dating Talia, I also play cello!" Out of nowhere he started to beat box.

"I'm John," The light brown, long, haired boy with a long nose and hazel eyes introduced. "I usually just study or something with school, unless I feel like watching T.V then I watch older cartoons. Like from when I was a kid." He showed us a short story he wrote. It was a cute little romance story.

"I'm Lily and I'm a Harry Potter, anime, video game lover! Try to put me in a dress, you are going to loose something dear to you." Lily introduced. She has dark blonde hair and green eyes with glasses. She gave us a picture of a fire Pokemon**(*)** she drew. It looked like it really was in the show!

"I'm Derek, I am a lot like Lily. I love books, anime, video games, and her!" Derek smiled as he started to dance with Lily. Trish stopped it by blowing an air horn in his ear when Lily was being dipped**(* REMEMBER?)**. At least Lily didn't fall, could you imagine how rude it would be if a guy dropped a girl in the middle of the dip?

"I'm Rosie and I am deaf in one ear. I play piano and I hate shopping," The part blonde/ part brunette with shoulder length hair announced. She picked up the guitar and started playing a familiar tune, I can't name it though.

"I'm Max, just to set the record straight, I AM NOT DATING ROSIE!" The dark blonde boy with warm eyes exclaimed. "I want to," He mumbled. Everyone but Rosie caught that.

"D-Don't y-y-you a-a-all k-kn-know m-me a-and m-my u-usel-less t-talent?" Pure asked. She has really dark hair, but not as dark as Talia and Bubbles. It is shoulder length and her almost black eyes are covered by bangs and prescribed glasses.

"DANG IT PURE! JUST SING AND WE CAN GET THIS OVER WITH!" Bubbles screamed. Timmy wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and softly kissed her neck. Bubbles calmed down, but she tried to shove Timmy away.

"S-S-Skip o-o-over m-me," Pure ran off the stage and sat in the front row.

"I am Ally! I love pickles, I can do a little song writing and I have awesome dancing!" I did my dancing and everyone started to laugh. "I'm just kidding! I'm going to sing part of the song that I wrote!" I smiled.

_I'm getting ready to fly_  
_I know it's my time to shine_  
_Don't care if I'll make mistakes_  
_I'll do whatever it takes_  
_'Cause I got so much to say_  
_Woah _

_I'm finally me _  
_Got everything I need_  
_What you get is what you see, _  
_I, I, I'm finally me _  
_And I've never felt so free_  
_There's no one else that I'm trying to be _  
_I'm finally me(*)_

"That was great Ally!" Austin praised me.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

"Why don't you guys preform songs like that?" He asked.

"We only do covers. It's in the rules!" I explained.

"Ally forgot to mention she is the rule lover!" Trish joked.

"No! Pure follows all of the rules! I just follow the rules that keeps me safe! And that are set!"

"H-Hey! I-I d-do n-not!" Pure cried out.

"Yes you do!" Everyone but Austin yelled.

"M-Mayb-be," Pure muttered.

"Well, let's start with a song choice!" Austin announced.

"It has to be something that the judges have heard of!" I told him.

"Something from this century, but not always on the radio!" Derek inputted.

"Something that no one has done before!" Bubbles added.

"Something that we could all do!" Rosie smiled.

We picked the perfect song for our first performance.

"This is going to be," I started.

"Perfect!" Austin finished with me.

"We just need to figure out the choreography!" Bubbles informed.

"We can do that tomorrow!" Timmy complained.

"Yeah, it's getting late!" Lily added.

"Yeah, girls do you want to have a sleepover at my house?" I asked.

"Sure!" All the girls except Pure screamed.

"I-I k-kinda h-have t-to!" Pure shied out.

"We could all walk! I only live a few blocks away!" I smiled. "Austin, you and Dez could have a guys night**(*THANKS A LOT REGULAR SHOW! Still love that show)** or something. Just to get to know the guys better!"

"Okay!" He shrugged. And here I thought he changed!

"See you guys later!" I said as the girls and I walked out to my house.

* * *

**Ally's House**

**POV: Pure**

"How do you like Austin?" Trish asked while Ally was drinking soda.

Ally almost did a spit tank.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"It's obvious that you like Austin! You don't have to deny it!" Talia smiled.

"I do not!" Ally denied, trying to tell herself that more than she was trying to tell us.

"You sound like Rosie when she denied that she doesn't like Max!" Bubbles pointed out.

"Hey! I just admitted that I like him, not that I wanted to!" Rosie countered.

"You know you want to!" Everyone except me teased her.

"Pure is suspiciously quiet!" Ally yelled, trying to change the topic.

"Yeah Pure! You usually tell the truth about how people act, why don't you tell the rest of us what you are thinking?" Bubbles asked.

I'm thinking you are all really silly! Also, Rosie and Max like each other, so does Austin and Ally. Also Trish and Dez! MAN! It would be cool if I could say that out loud!

"I-I d-d-don't k-k-know w-what y-you a-all w-want m-me t-to s-s-say!" I exclaimed.

"We want you to tell us who is going to go with who!" Trish told me. I took a piece of paper and wrote down all of the couples.

_Trish and Dez_

_Max and Rosie_

_Austin and Ally_

Bubbles took it and read it. Talia and Lily were reading over her shoulder.

"HA! Pure can even see it! And we all know that Pure usually is right about things like this!" Bubbles yelled.

"Yeah! Well..." Ally couldn't find anything to rebut. "I'm not looking for a relationship!" She yelled.

"L-L-Love i-is u-u-une-expect-ted! J-Just g-go w-with i-it!" I smiled.

"I don't exactly know how to do this anyway!" She exclaimed at us.

"We could help you!" Everyone else said.

* * *

**Meanwhile At Austin and Dez's Apartment**

**POV: Austin**

"Hey, what do you think of Ally, Austin?" Max asked as I was playing Foosball(*).

"I think she is cool!" I smiled trying to defeat Chris at this game.

"Not in that way," Max teased in a sing song voice.

I realized what he meant and looked at him, making Chris win.

"No! I just met her today! I don't think of her more than a girl that I have to work with!" I told them.

"You sound like Max when he denied he likes Rosie!" Timmy teased.

"I told you guys! She is just a friend!" Max denied.

"Oh, then I guess you wouldn't mind if I hooked John up with her?" Derek joked.

"Dude! I only have eyes on one girl!" John yelled from the corner of the room not looking up from his book.

"Oh yeah! Trish?" Chris asked. Dez tensed up. I could see it, and he is in the kitchen!

"NO!" John yelled looking up from his book.

"Good!" Dez yelled.

"Aww... Deziepoo woves Trishy-wishy?" Timmy teased.

"No, I just don't think that John should go for her!" Dez yelled.

"John, write down any couple pairings that you think makes sense," Chris ordered. I gave them a confused look.

"John is surprisingly good at predicting couples!" Timmy told me.

I took the paper and read the couples.

_Trish and Dez_

_Max and Rosie_

_Austin and Ally_

This is ridiculous!

"Oooh... look at that! You do like Ally!" Timmy teased.

"No I don't! This doesn't prove anything!" I said throwing the paper away.

"Oh yeah? Dez, do you like Trish? Tell the truth!"

"Well..." Dez answered.

"Max, do you like Rosie?" Chris asked.

"Ummm..." Max drifted off.

"John, do you like Pure?" I asked.

"Yes," He mumbled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Maybe," He mumbled.

"Well, I don't like Ally!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah? What would you do to get a girl?" Timmy asked.

"I'd take the lead! Girls like it when I take control(*)!" I told them.

"Let her breathe(*)!" Timmy suggested.

"Chill out and go with the flow(*)!" Chris added.

"I could make all the plans(*)!" I told them.

"Just don't be rude(*)!" John yelled.

"I'd hang with the guys and not show that I care(*)!" I continued.

"Look her in the eyes(*)," John started and continued with Timmy, Chris, and Dez. "And tell her even if your scared(*)!" They all yelled.

"Say's the one who doesn't even talk to his crush!" I snapped at John.

"I'll do it when you admit you like Ally!" He challenged and we shook hands.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**POV: Ally**

"You should look his way, bat your eyes and look away(*)!" Trish suggested.

"Why can't I just ask him on a date(*)?" I asked. "Maybe pick up the check(*)?"

"NO! Bake him a pie(*)!" Trish yelled.

"Wear these tight pants, a cute matching sweater, and sweet perfume(*)!" Bubbles tried to dress me. Pure was walking past me when the perfume was sprayed with a book. She sneezed and started singing.

"Don't dress for him, it's better when you dress for you. I'd keep it loose(*)!" Pure sang/ suggested.

"Might I suggest tight?(* Sure I changed the words, but that doesn't mean I made the idea up!)" Bubbles and Trish countered.

"All the boy's will try to woo you(*) if you follow what we are trying to tell you!" Bubbles and Trish yelled.

"The more they chase you, the more you should resist(*)!" Lily, Talia, and Rosie advised me.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**POV: Austin**

"All the girls think that I'm groovy(*)!" I told them.

"Make sure you have that one girl on your list," John whispered to me.

"Dude! This is crazy! Why don't we just go to sleep? We have rehearsal in the morning!" Chris and Derek yelled.

With that we all fell asleep. Weird... Ally is in my dream and she's a princess... I've had dreams like this ever since Pre-K... but I never noticed it was Ally as the princess!

* * *

**At the Girl's House**

**POV: Ally**

"I think we should go to sleep! I mean we have to start rehearsal in the morning!" I suggested.

We all fell asleep.

Weird... there is a knight in there. I haven't had this dream since Elliot! Weird thing... it started in Pre- K!

* * *

**Whew! Okay... that was long for me! Hope you enjoyed it! To be honest... not my best chapter!**

**Please tell me if you like it or not! Also... it you want to see Austin's dream and Ally's dream, please put in Collins Key... if not say Special Head...**

**Thank you for your time! SHOUT OUTS!**

**Guest: Thank you for voting for Auslly!**

**love million: I'm so happy I changed your mind!**

**Guest: Sorry, but please tell me if your okay with this chapter! I'm sorry about not picking Austin!**

**Auslly2getha4eva: SQUEEAALL! Thank you! I might take that in consideration!**

**queenc1: Thank you! I hope you enjoy the chappie!**

**Firestone Piper: chapter 1: I am glad you love it! Chapter 2: I think that was a vote? I took it as one!**

**patrickstar1999: THANK YOU FOR VOTING!**

**Thank you all for the votes! I got more than I expected! :) I LOVE YOU ALL! Nerdychick... I have a weird yet perfect for me pen name... BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey People of FanFiction!**

**Hey Auslly fans!**

**Sorry about the last chapter... I was kinda rushing and I was half way asleep... that is how I usually write chapters!**

**I'm going to write a new chappie!**

**Bubbles: I want to do it!**

**Timmy: Baby, let me do it!**

**Bubbles: NO! I want to!**

**Timmy: You are kidding me right?**

**Bubbles: YOU AREN'T REAL! I AM BASED OFF OF A PERSON!**

**Timmy: And I am based off of the perfect match for that person. *Takes Bubbles in his arms and kisses her neck***

**Me: Awww...**

**Bubbles: DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO WRITE?!**

**Me: Yeah... awwww...**

**Timmy: *Stops kissing Bubbles* Nerdychick doesn't own Austin and Ally! *Goes back to kissing her neck***

**Bubbles: Or Spectacular! Timmy, stop it! We have somewhere to go!**

**Timmy: *Groans* Can't she just take us out like she did to me in the 2nd chapter?**

**Me: I WAS IN A RUSH! AND I WAS FALLING ASLEEP!**

**Timmy: EXCUSES!**

**Bubbles: Aww, I love it when you get angry!**

**Me: Let's just get to the story please!**

* * *

**POV: Ally**

**At Rehearsal Next Morning**

"Austin, I'm not sure about these dance moves!" I tell him.

"Ally, they aren't anything too bad!" He tried to convince me. He had everyone split up into pairs; Rosie and Max, Trish and Dez, Talia and Chris, Bubbles and Timmy, John and Pure, and Austin with me.

"Austin! I don't feel comfortable dancing with a partner! Bubbles has germophobia! Pure doesn't really warm up to people! Everyone here has a reason not to dance with a partner!" Also, I don't want to feel the sparks you give me.

"Ally! I got an idea!" He smiled.

"We could go to the dancing club not far from here! Everyone can get used to dancing with someone else! They also change the themes all the time!" He told me.

"Austin, how do you expect us to get in?" I asked.

"It's a teen club!" He told me.

"What if it doesn't work?" I ask him.

"It has to!" Austin tells me.

"Fine! Take us on your little field trip!"

We rounded up everyone and we went to the club called Dance the Day Away!

"I-I d-don't f-feel t-too g-good a-about t-this!" Pure spoke up.

"It's okay Pure! You will enjoy it!" I told her.

"T-Thanks A-A-Ally! I-I j-just g-get s-scared ea-easily!" Pure sighed as she took a deep breath. John took her hand and whispered something in her ear that made her laugh. "T-Thanks," Pure smiled.

We walked in and everyone was dancing in a salsa way. Trish took Dez with her to the dance floor and they started to dance. Lily and Derek were dancing near the outsides of the dance floor. Rosie and Max went to another end of the dance floor to dance. Pure and John were at one of the tables just reading. Austin dragged me to the middle of the dance floor and we started to dance. I bumped into someone and when I turned around to see who I was about to apologize to, I found the two worst things I could think of.

* * *

**I would stop here, but that would be a lame cliffhanger!**

**It should be obvious who it is!**

**Bubbles: STOP STOPPING THESE PEOPLE!**

**Me: Geesh, your more demanding than the REAL Bubbles!**

* * *

"Dance much?" Kira asked.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" I apologized. I saw Elliot's eyes explode.

"I know! Shouldn't you know where you are going?" She asked.

"No, my back was to you. I guess that's my mistake all the time! You know, leaving my back to have people stab it and turn the knife!" I sweetly smiled.

"I'll say! Come on Elly!" Kira called to Elliot, who was still staring at me.

"So that is how Kira really acts?" Austin asked.

"Yeah," I gave a half-hearted smile.

"Do you want to leave?" He asked.

"No! We can't let them change our fun!" I told him smiling.

"Hold on! I want to do something!" He smiled and ran away.

"Mind if I take over?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yes, I do mind!" I tell him as I walk away.

"Ally! I just want an innocent dance with you!" Elliot insisted.

"Elliot, we both know that it'll be De Ja Vu all over again!" I complain as the music changed from salsa to a old like melody.

"Come on!" Elliot begged as he pulled me in. I pushed him away and walked away. He kept on trying to dance with me.

"You distinctly told me that you never wanted to see my sorry face again!" I told him. I walked closer to the middle of the dance floor when I heard Austin's voice.

_[verse 1]  
Hey little girl with the cash to burn  
(Doo doo doo doo)  
Well I'm selling something you won't return  
(Doo doo doo doo)  
Hey little girl take me off the shelf  
(Doo doo doo doo)  
'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself  
(Doo doo doo doo)  
Once you browse through the whole selection  
Shake those hips in my direction  
_

I smiled as I started to move my hips and he caught what I was doing. I saw Timmy and Derek joining him. I saw Max and Rosie having a great time.

_[Chorus]  
Prettiest package you never did see  
Take me home and then unwrap me  
Shop around little darling  
I've got to be  
The ladies' choice  
Ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice_

Timmy started singing and Bubbles was rocking around smiling winking and blowing a kiss or two.

[verse 2]  
Hey little girl looking for a sale (x2)  
Test drive this American male (x2)  
It's going to take cash to fill my tank (x2)  
So let's crack open your piggy bank (x2)  
Hey little girl going window shopping  
I got something traffic stopping

[Chorus]  
Hey little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree  
I'm the ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice

Austin took this verse and sang it to me.

Wow!  
Hey little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree

Derek took this last part for Lily and I couldn't believe my eyes, she was blushing! Lily never blushes! She has this awkward face when she tries!

Oh, hey little girl listen to my plea  
I come with a lifetime guarantee  
One day maybe we'll find a baby makes three  
It's the ladies' choice  
I'm the ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice  
I'm the ladies' choice, choice, choice  
I'm the ladies' choice...(*)

It was so cute. I guess they are doing open mic now!

"Guess who!" Someone better than Elliot sang covering my eyes.

"Smurf Santa Claus!" I excitedly said.

"Nope! It's better!"

"A golden egg!" I joked.

"That's it!" Austin started to tickle me senselessly!

"Oh... It's you... AUSTIN!" I screamed. "Stop... please!"

"No! You have to tell me that you will dance with me!"

"I... FINE! I'll dance... with.. you!"

"Thank you!" He smiled as he started to sway with me. I looked on stage and it was Pure. I tapped Austin and pointed to the stage.

"Go Pure!" Austin yelled.

"Woo hoo! You go little cousin!" I called. The rest of Amazing started to cheer her on as well.

The day started ordinary  
Boys walking by (ooo ooo)  
It was the same old story  
Too fresh or too shy (ooo ooo)

Everyone started to dance. Rosie and Talia started to back her up.

I'm not the kind to fall for a guy  
Who flashes a smile (It goes on for miles)  
Don't usually swoon  
But I'm over the moon (Cause he was just too cool for school)

I think I just saw her wink! DID SHE WINK? It's weird, she isn't wearing glasses, or her hair in a ponytail.

And now I'm  
Falling for ya, falling for ya  
I know I shouldn't but I  
I just can't stop myself from  
Falling for ya, falling for ya  
Can't hold on any longer  
And now I'm falling for you

Talia sang the next verse. Talia had her hair up and it was cute.

Now we're going steady  
He's the cat's meow (Meow Meow!)  
He says I'm a betty  
And we paint the town (ooo ooo)

I'm not the kind to fall for a guy  
Just cause he says hi (when he's cruisin by)  
He's ready to race  
And I'm catching his gaze (They'll go on like this for days)

And now I'm  
Falling for ya, falling for ya  
I know I shouldn't but I  
I just can't stop myself from  
Falling for ya, falling for ya  
Can't hold on any longer  
And now I'm falling for ya

I looked around for John. He was on the right side of the stage holding Pure's book, his book, Pure's glasses, and a smile on his face. Rosie started to sing and Max looked right at her with a ton of admiration in his eyes.

It feels like I tumbled from another world  
Into your arms and it's so secure  
Maybe I'll stumble but I know for sure  
Head over heels I'm gonna be your girl

The three girls came together for the last chorus!

And now I'm  
Falling for ya, falling for ya  
I know I shouldn't but I  
I just can't stop myself from  
Falling for ya, falling for ya  
Can't hold on any longer  
And now I'm falling for you(*)

They came off stage with an accomplished smile on their faces.

"That was amazing!" I screamed as the three girls jumped into a group hug.

"Aww, this sight just makes you want to puke huh?" Kira asked.

"Leave us alone!" Trish warned.

"Austin, when you want a real chance at winning, you could always come over here! You too Ally and Talia! You too Rosie! P-P-Pure, n-not s-s-so m-much!" Elliot mocked.

"S-S-Stop, i-i-it i-i-isn-n't f-f-funny!" Pure frowned.

"Y-Y-You h-h-hear t-t-that? I-I-It i-i-sn't f-f-funny!" Kira mocked. Do Re Mi has Elliot, Kira, Brooke, Trent, Mindy, and Ethan. Out of those six, only one didn't laugh.

"P-P-Please! I-I n-never d-d-did a-a-anything t-t-to y-y-you!" Pure was on the edge of tears.

"Is that what you tell yourself?" Kira asked as she pushed my little cousin to the floor.

"T-T-That's all Folks!(*)" Brooke mocked as 5/6 of Do Re Mi left the building.

"I'm sorry about them. Are you okay?" Ethan asked helping Pure up.

"Y-Y-Yeah, t-thanks!" Pure gave a half hearted smile.

"You did amazing out there! Good luck you guys!" Ethan yelled before he left the building.

"We should get going! We still need to do the choreography for our song!" Bubbles pointed out.

"You okay?" I heard John ask Pure. I looked at the two and saw Pure nod and start walking away.

* * *

**POV: Austin**

**After Rehearsal**

After rehearsal I decided to have a little talk with Ally.

"Ally, why does Pure always stutter, Lily hardly speaks, and you don't preform on your own?" I ask.

"I don't preform on my own because I'm so used to having another person preform for me. Lily hardly speaks because she feels like she doesn't exactly belong the this world. Pure... I don't know. She always stuttered, and one day I heard her singing and she wasn't stuttering. I guess something happened where she used to live!" Ally answered. We were outside of her house just looking at the sky while everyone else was off doing something.

"Ally, who were those people at the club?" I asked.

"Kira is their leader. She used to be nice, but she changed when she received popularity. Elliot you already knew. Brooke is a stuck up girl that no one likes, but she has a nice voice. Trent is the guy with the 2nd biggest ego, after Kira! Mindy is the big mean bully that chases Pure around with Trent. Ethan is the nicest one out of all of them. He was the one that helped Pure. I think he's Kira adopted brother or something. Altogether, they are Do Re Mi!"

"Wow, I feel bad for Ethan. He sounds like a cool guy!"

"He is! He used to play with Pure all the time when Kira and I were friends."

"Seems like he's got a crush on Pure," I smiled as I took Ally's hand in mine. I felt the exact same jolt of electricity from earlier today.

"Yeah, but John does too," Ally added as she squeezed my hand.

"Looks like Pure has to choose one or the other!" I reply as I scoot closer.

"No, she doesn't mess with guys because of her involuntary stuttering," Ally scooted closer to me. I turned on my side so I was facing her.

"That's a shame! Who do you think would be better for her?" I ask.

"I don't know. I guess whoever deserves her more!" Ally turned on her side so she was facing me.

"I think that she should go to the one she loves, don't you?" I ask Ally.

"Yeah... I know I'd do that," Ally started to lean in closer to my face, just like I was doing this to her.

Am I really going to do this? I guess I am! But I don't like Ally! I just like that she is silly. And really beautiful. Not to mention talented. Patient. Caring. Sweet. Kind. Loving. The gap is closing. Inches. Centimeters. Millimeters. Closer. Closer. I like Ally. And I'm about to prove it. In 5, 4, 3, 2,

* * *

**Sorry loving people of the inter web! Go ahead and tell me if this is great, good, okay, DUDE YOU LEFT ME ON A CLIFFHANGER, chapter!**

**Please tell me if you want to see Austin's dream, Ally's dream, both...**

**Thanks for reading! I love you all! Give me some props if this stinks, I did it on the same day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**I am so sorry about the last two chapters... I guess they were a little off the way the movie was... sorry!**

**Chris: Okay, my turn!**

**Talia: Nerdy, you got another text from your friend!**

**Me: NOOOO! I DO NOT WANT TO GO TO THE MALL!**

**Chris: Ummm...?**

**Talia: The friend I'm based off of wants to hang out on Sunday and Nerdy here doesn't want to go to the mall!**

**Me: I do not like malls and I am so confident in real life!**

**Chris: What does confidence have to do with the mall?**

**Me & Talia: SHE WANTS TO LOOK ALL PRETTY FOR STRANGERS!**

**Chris: Ohhh...**

**Me: Yeah... I just want to hang with my friend! Not look like a freak! Compared to her I look like an invisible mess and she looks like an Asian GODDESS! (She is on FaceBook and Instagram... Thai Bui; tkb12327 for Instagram)**

**Chris: WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH THE STORY?!**

**Talia: Aww... calm down baby*Kiss on the cheek***

**Chris: Thank you Talia!**

**Me: Awww... WHY CAN'T I HAVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!**

**Talia: Nerdy doesn't own A&A or anything indicated with a *.**

**Chris: She doesn't own Spectacular also...**

**Me: But I do "own" most of the OC's.**

**Rosie and Max: WE ARE PART OF love million's STORY!**

**Me: Now, ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**POV: Austin**

We are about to kiss. Her lips brush mine and I feel this awesome feeling that Cassidy couldn't give me. I really do like Ally, and I really want this right now! Before we could close the gap, the sprinklers came on. We got up and we saw the rest of Amazing (with the exception of the two book worms) running through the sprinklers.

"Mi lady, would you care to have this dance with me?" I ask failing at my accent.

"Why, of course!" Ally did a little curtsy.

We danced and skipped around. Out of nowhere music came. It was a slow song. I looked over at the house and I saw John and Pure just reading on different sides of a table where the boombox(*) was playing the old song. I can't believe they still have one!

"It's Pure's," Ally whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"It's Pure's. The boombox. She kept her mom's boombox when she came here to live with my dad and I."

"Do you two dance together?" I asked.

"Yeah, she is actually better than you!" Ally joked.

"Oh, can she do," I spun Ally out and back in; her back facing me as I added, "This?"

"Yeah, but with more style!" Ally smiled.

"Okay, how about," I picked her up bridal style and spun her around. "That?"

"Pure could last longer," Ally teased.

"How about," I dipped her. "This?" I asked as she laughed. I leaned in. Her lips brushed mine again.

This time someone blew an air horn in my ear and I dropped Ally(*). I turned around and saw Kira. The sprinklers stopped.

"What do you want?" I asked as I helped Ally up.

"To let you know about the rule changes!" Kira smiled.

"What rule changes?" Ally asked getting up.

"That you can only have 10 people per group! You guys have 14, that is 4 too many!" Kira smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"I need 4 people to reach 10," Kira put on an innocent voice. "You could either give me the 4 people or you get disqualified from any competitions! I'm giving to until tomorrow to think about it!" Kira left.

Ally had a frustrated face on. "Kira has to ruin everything!"

"We'll figure this out!" I assured as I wrapped her up in a hug. Ally started to cry.

* * *

**POV: Austin**

After we all got cleaned up. We all sat in a circle of silence.

"What are we going to do?" Bubbles asked.

"It's okay," Timmy hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know Bubbles," Ally truthfully announced. "If I can't preform with all 14 of you, I'm not going to preform at all!"

"A-Ally, i-it's y-your d-d-dream!" Pure cried.

"I know, but Pure this isn't working! I can't imagine loosing four people from this group!"

"T-That's w-w-why I-I a-a-already d-d-did," Pure mumbled. Everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I-I m-mean t-t-the y-y-youngest o-o-ones sh-sh-should l-l-leave. W-We c-c-could a-a-always g-g-get a-a-another s-s-shot!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"She means, the four youngest kids should leave," Bubbles cleared up. "That would be her, Timmy, Max and me."

"No! You-"

"Ally! We have other opportunities your opportunity is right now!" Bubbles yelled.

"Does that mean you are going to Do Re Mi?" Ally asked.

"I don't know. We might, we might not!" Timmy spoke up.

"We aren't going to be like them!" Max promised.

"B-B-Bes-sides! I-I l-l-live h-here!" Pure joked.

"I guess we are then!" Bubbles smiled.

Pure whispered something in Rosie's ear and they hugged.

"John, I like Ally. Might want to tell Pure now because you might not get another chance!" I told him.

"You got it!" He smiled. He walked up to Pure.

**POV: Pure**

John walked up to me with a lot of confidence. Ally smirked and walked away.

"H-Hey J-J-John!" I smiled. I'm going to miss him.

"H-Hey... ummm... Pure!" John cleared his throat and kinda seemed flustered.

"Y-You o-o-okay?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Y-Yeah!" He fake laughed.

"I-I t-thought I-I a-am t-the o-only o-o-one t-that s-stutters!" I joked.

"L-Look, Pure, I just wanted to tell you," He stopped.

"Y-Y-Yes?" I asked.

"D-Don't turn into a jerk when you get to the Do Re Mi group," He advised.

"I-I p-promise I-I w-won-n't!" I smiled as I hugged him. He doesn't usually make contact with people, like Lily.

"I'll miss you too," I quietly sing in his ear. I let go and say bye to Lily and Derek.

**POV: John**

NICE JOB JOHN! "Don't turn into a jerk when you get to the Do Re Mi group," ? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! What was it that you told Austin? "Look her in the eyes, and tell her even if your scared" ? WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!

I mentally face palmed myself as Austin came up to me.

"That was painful to watch!" He exclaimed as he hooked his arm over my shoulders.

"What? You can tell Ally that you like her?" I ask.

"You want to watch the master?" He challenged.

"Okay!" I agreed.

I watched Austin walk over to Ally.

**POV: Ally**

Austin walked to me and he looked like he wanted to ask me something. Those times we almost kissed, I realized that I relly like him.

"Hey Austin!" I smiled.

"Hey Ally, how do you feel about Pure leaving the group?" He asked.

"Is that what you wanted to ask me?" I asked.

"Not really, just making sure you are okay," He told me.

"I'm okay! Pure is going to keep her loyalty to this family and loyalty to her new group," I answer him.

"Okay, well I just wanted to tell you that I really-"

"Did you know that Pure ignores her feelings for other guys?" I asked. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupted you?"

"No, why does Pure do that?"

"I guess it has something to do with her past?"

"Ally, I want to let you know that I like-"

"I like you!" We announced at the same time.

"Really?" We asked.

"Yeah! You are pretty amazing!" We complimented at the same time.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked.

"Well..."

* * *

**How awesome would it be if this was a cliffhanger?!**

**Talia: Don't do this to them!**

**Chris: WHY DID YOU SEPARATE ROSIE AND MAX?!**

**Me: Here you guys go!**

**Chris: ANSWER ME!**

**Me: You remind me of Thresh from the Hunger Games(*) before he killed for...*sniffles* I can't do it...**

**Talia: On with the story!**

* * *

"Well... Austin, I'd love to!" I told him. He jumped up and started dancing. "Austin! The thing is, I'm not ready for a relationship right now!"

"Why?" He asked as he took my hands in his. "Is it because I have a reputation as a bad boy? I swear Ally, I changed!"

"No! I know you have! It's just, I just broke up with Elliot and I'm losing part of my group! I just can't put boyfriend on top of all of th-" I was cut off by the best feeling on Earth. The feeling of Austin's lips on mine and all the feelings that go with it! I kissed back and the slow passionate kiss turned into a nice heated make out session.

"Hey love birds! Get a room!" We heard, but we didn't break apart. Then air started getting scarce. We broke apart panting.

"How long was that?" Bubbles asked.

"Ten minutes!" John answered.

"Man! I thought you two would end up having it on the wall or the floor soon!" Lily told us.

"I bet 4 minutes," Derek added.

"I-I b-bet t-ten m-m-minutes! P-P-Pay u-up s-s-suckers!" Pure laughed as everyone gave her $5.

"Pure, you bet with everyone how long our kiss would be?" I asked.

"More like make out session!" Rosie told us.

"Speaking of... Rosie, I just wanted you to know that I like you!" Max told her.

"Really?" Rosie asked.

"REALLY!" Everyone yelled.

"Aww, Max, I like you too!" She exclaimed.

"P-Pay u-u-up b-boys!" Pure called.

"Pure also made a bet that after Austin told Ally that he likes her, Max would do the same," Bubbles explained.

"S-Suckers!" Pure smiled as she was given $25.

"Are you a witch?" Dez asked.

Pure laughed and shook her head.

"Darn it!" Dez snapped his fingers.

"There are no such thing Dumbo!" Trish snapped.

"So?" Austin asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you still say no?"

"Break my heart and you'll loose your manhood, okay?" I threatened.

"YES!" Austin kissed me again.

* * *

**Next day**

**POV: Austin**

Yes! I got a girlfriend and I have real friends.

"So, did your group make a choice?" Kira asked as I walked over to Ally.

"Yeah, regretfully," I reluctantly answered her.

"Who are we getting?" Kira asked.

"Bubbles, Timmy, Max, and Pure," Ally answered.

"We could use them. Not the best, but we could use them."

"Look, they are really talented. That should mean that Mindy and Trent's habit of chasing Pure will be over, right?" Ally asked.

"Just because they changed sides, doesn't mean they changed, yet at least. See ya!"

"She gives me bad vibes," I tell Ally.

"I know, she does that to me too," She frowned.

"I'm sorry Ally," I tell her as I wrap my arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Austin, we are in school! No PDA!" Ally exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"Public display of affection," Ally explained.

"Fine, wear my jacket then. It shows that you are taken," I tell her.

"Thanks Austin," Ally pecked my lips as I put the jacket on her.

"P-Please, s-s-stop!" Pure yelled as she ran past us. A huge ginger girl and an African American boy chased her.

"I think Puke should learn her lesson for joining our group," The ginger said.

"N-No! I-I a-am s-s-s-"

"SHUT IT!" Trent yells.

They took Pure to an abandon class room. Mind started kicking her. Trent slapped her face every now and then. I was about to go in, but Ally stopped me.

"You'll make it worse for her," Ally whispered.

I heard Pure scream and I saw blood coming from her head.

"Guys, leave her alone! I got it from here!" A voice called out.

* * *

**Okay, I've never seen bullying this bad, but who do you think the voice is?**

**Is the voice a savior or a menace?**

**Am I ever going to show Austin and Ally's dream?**

**Please review! SHOUT OUTS! (Sorry about not doing them yesterday for chapter 4)**

**love million: Yeah, I do that a lot. No problem!**

**Firestone Piper: I love the little thing you said at the end! It is now treasured!**

**i-am-allyssa: ... LOL... RESPONSE! RESPONSE! RESPONSE!**

**queenc1: chapter 3: I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 4: I wouldn't say little by little now! I promise their dream is soon... maybe when you least expect it!**

**Firestone Piper: Chapter 4: Sorry, I'm reading them from bottom to top... I hope this is enough Auslly for you!**

**Please tell me which OC couple/ character you like best! Just put in their name. If you have one then please don't hesitate to put one in your review!**

**Until next time! Love Nerdy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peeps! Thank you so much for the reviews and views! I really appreciate it!**

**I guess somethings will be revealed!**

**Rosie: You left people on a little cliffhanger!**

**Me: I know!**

**Max: Pretty lame.**

**Me: You do realize that I could make you loose your head, right?**

**Max:*Gulps* You wouldn't!**

**Me: Just takes a few words to type! Max's head was ch-**

**Rosie: You made this K+!**

**Me: Chimed by bells in his head!**

**Max: That makes no, do you two hear bells?**

**Rosie: Nerdy doesn't own A&A**

**Max: Or Spectacular**

**Me: Or these two love birds!**

**Rosie & Max: WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS!**

**Me: I'm not saying you are... oh wait, I ALREADY DID!**

**Rosie & Max: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**POV: Pure**

Oh man, oh man, oh MAN! I am so dead! Not only do I have to deal with these two, but there is a mystery person?

Mindy and Trent just had to get 1 more kick out of me before they left. I curled into my armadillo mode(*).

"Pure, it's okay," I heard a familiar voice assure me in a whisper.

I uncovered my face to meet his. "E-E-Ethan?" I asked.

"No, a unicorn!" Ethan smiled at me as I giggled.

"Pure, are you okay?" Ally asked.

"Y-Yeah, I-I g-got a-a g-great f-f-friend t-t-that w-w-watched o-out f-f-for m-m-me," I glanced at Ethan and smiled.

"Oh, yeah, you two were childhood friends!" Ally exclaimed.

"Hey, guys! Pure are you okay?" Austin asked.

"I-I kn-kn-know y-you t-two w-were w-watching m-me," I told them.

"Busted," Ethan sang as he helped me up.

"T-Thanks, I-I h-have t-to g-g-get t-to c-class n-n-now," I smiled as I ran off to meet Bubbles in the hallway.

**POV: Austin**

"Ally, I thought Pure likes John!" I exclaimed.

"She doesn't really have a crush on anyone, she doesn't interact with boys out of school and now Do Re Mi," Ally explained as we walked into class.

"My point is that John likes her-"

"So does Ethan," Ally added.

"So, she is bound to have a chance of having one of them as her boyfriend! Just, who is it?"

"I can try to find out! When Ethan and Pure hung out, you could see that he had feelings for her!" Ally explained.

"When I had the guys night(*) with the guys, John didn't even deny his feelings for Pure," I told her.

"My cousin is as complicated as a long mystery novel."

"Or a difficult math problem," I added and we both laughed.

* * *

**POV: Austin**

_I saw a princess. She was wearing a light purple dress with one of those cone hats._

_"Hello my knight in shining armor!" She exclaimed._

_I looked at what I was wearing and I was in a really heavy suit of armor._

_"Good day milady," I bowed as she giggled._

_"My knight, you should really get going, you know we aren't allowed to court each other!" The princess warned._

_"Uhhh..." I was clearly confused._

_"We aren't allowed to date which, right now, just seeing each other is dating!" The princess explained._

_"Okay, but if I could move, I would," I told her and she laughed. "No, I mean it. This armor is REALLY heavy!"_

_"Fine, then I will leave, but give me just one thing." She walked over, opened the metal veil that covered my face and kissed my lips. I kissed back, enjoying this._

_The princess pulled back and saw my face. The princess is Ally... wow..._

_"Austin?" She asked._

_"Yes, it is me!"_

_"Austin!"_

_"What?"_

_"Austin!"_

_"WHAT?"_

* * *

**POV: Ally**

It was the end of Mr. Seth's class and Austin fell asleep saying my name. I wonder if he has the same dream as me. I'm a princess in a purple dress and I guess I meet a knight, but before I leave I kiss him and I see Austin's face. Yeah, lame-o dream.

"AUSTIN!" I yelled for the 5th time.

"I'm up!" He yelled.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" I joke as I took my stuff to my next class. I laughed the whole way. I can't wait until we preform this weekend! Round one of three. There are five groups and only two can go to round two and preform against other round one winners.

* * *

**POV: Ally**

We went second to last. Next is Do Re Mi.

"We got this Alls!" Austin assured me.

"Are you sure we should've picked this song?" I asked him.

"Ally, we've practiced non stop! Don't worry!" He smiled. We walked on stage hand in hand and I walked to the other side of the stage. The music started.

_The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
... beats fast_

The Talia, Lily, Trish, and Rosie were doing the movements as I sang.

_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
_But watching you stand alone_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

I move my hand to indicate that my doubt was being pushed away. The other girls started to sing with me.

_One step closer_

We took a step closer to the guys.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

We pointed to the guys._  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

We spun away from center stage so the guys could sing. Austin took the mic.

**Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is**

He winked at me.

**I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this**

The girls and I walked closer to them so we were all together.

**_One step closer_**

Derek and Lily sang together.

**_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_**

Then Trish and Dez.

**_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me_**

And Rosie and John. Those two weren't looking at each other though, they were looking at the two people that they care about that were in the opposing groups.

**_I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more..._**

We all came back together.

**_I'll love you for a thousand more..._**

**_One step closer_**

I sang by myself.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Austin joined me.

_**And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more(*)**_

Everyone applauded. We got off and Kira decided to talk to us.

"Nice job! Let's see how everyone reacts when we take the stage!" Kira smiled.

"Let's see how everyone will react when I punch your two front teeth out! I can guess what you'll be singing then!" Trish snapped, but Kira didn't hear her.

"All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth! My two front teeth, my two front teeth!(*NO BARNEY!)" Bubbles, Trish, and I sang and everyone laughed.

"Come on, let's take our seats!" I smiled and we went into the front row.

Kira started.

_Here's the thing we started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone_

Elliot went next. They did a lot of movements.

**You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since U Been Gone**

Am I imagining things, or was Elliot really singing that to me?

**_And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say_**

The rest of Do Re Mi joined for the chorus.

**_But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone_**

The voice you could hear the most was Kira's voice. This time Mindy sung. I think she was looking at Dez.

_How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah  
Since U Been Gone_

Trent went after her looking at Trish.

**How come I'd never hear you say**  
**I just wanna be with you**  
**I guess you never felt that way**

Everyone joined for the chorus.

**_But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get (I get) what I want  
Since U Been Gone_**

Bubbles and Timmy took this next one. It was cute because Bubbles is short and Timmy is pretty tall.

_You had your chance you blew it_  
**Out of sight, out of mind**  
_Shut your mouth I just can't take it_  
**Again** _and again_ **and again _and again_**

Everyone came back together. And Kira took any way possible to get a solo.

**_Since U Been Gone_**  
**_I can breathe for the first time_**  
**_I'm so moving on_**  
**_Yeah, yeah_**  
_**Thanks to you** (thanks to you)_  
**_Now I get, I get what I want_**  
**_I can breathe for the first time_**  
**_I'm so moving on_**  
**_Yeah, yeah_**  
_**Thanks to you** (thanks to you)_  
_**Now I get** (I get)_  
_**You should know** (you should know)_  
**_That I get, I get what I want_**  
_Since U Been Gone_  
_Since U Been Gone_  
_Since U Been Gone(*)_

Everyone was cheering them on.

* * *

**POV: Ally**

I am at home with Pure, Austin, Trish, Bubbles, Dez, and Timmy. Pure was upstairs in her room.

"Kira is such an attention wh-"

"Baby, language!" Timmy exclaimed as he snuggled his head in her lap.

"Sorry, but it is true!" She exclaimed.

"Why would Trent and Mindy look at you two?" I asked. Do Re Mi and Amazing made it through.

"Mindy has a crush on me and since I don't like her, she tries to crush me!" Dez exclaimed.

"Trent was a old boyfriend that used me so he could get a spot on Amazing," Trish nonchalantly said.

"But he didn't," I told her.

"Yeah, I know," She told me.

"I can't stand Kira! In practice, all she does is make Pure get her coffee, me massage her neck, Timmy fetch her towel, and Ethan agree to everything she says!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"She hardly does anything with us! All we do is that and when it's the day before the performance, she actually tells us what we've got to do! WHO DOES THAT!?" Bubbles continued.

I heard something from upstairs. "Shhh," I told Bubbles.

"Did you just-"

"Shh!" I did it again.

"SHE JUST DID IT AGAIN!"

"Shh!" Austin and Trish joined. I guess they heard it.

"OH YOU TWO DID NOT JUST-"

"Baby, listen," Timmy calmed her down and I could hear a guitar being played and really low singing along with it. We all ran upstairs quietly and pressed our ears to Pure's door.

_High in the sky, the song that I'm singing  
A sweet little lie, I cry wolf, cry  
Rabbit out of the hat, yes, so that's why I'm bringing  
Some tricks up my sleeve, for noticing me  
It wouldn't cause you any harm, I just want you in my arms  
I can't help, I can't help myself_

_Baby, there's a shark in the water_  
_There's something underneath my bed_  
_Oh, please believe I said_  
_Baby, there's a shark in the water_  
_I caught them barking at the moon_  
_Better be soon(*)_

"I-I c-can h-h-hear y-y-you a-all!" Pure exclaimed as she opened the door and we all fell in.

"What was that you were playing?" I asked my cousin.

"An old song, why?" Pure sang.

"Pure, where did you hear that from?" Austin asked.

"I don't know, I guess I always remembered it!" She sang.

"Can we hear it?" Dez asked.

"N-N-No!" Pure exclaimed.

"Aww," Dez wasn't the only one disappointed.

"S-S-Sorry! B-B-But y-y-you a-all n-n-need t-to g-g-get o-o-out o-o-of m-my r-r-room!" Pure told us while pushing us out the door.

"I guess we did deserve that," I absentmindedly said.

"Yeah, hey we should all go out to the carnival tomorrow!" Austin suggested.

"We can't, Kira is going to make us "practice" tomorrow," Bubbles pointed out. "I'll practice something alright, how to poison a witch is what I am going to practice!"

"I guess we have to leave, bye Ally and Austin, good luck about Amazing! You guys did great earlier," Timmy rambled.

"Yeah, we've got to go too," Dez exclaimed.

"I don't want to," Austin whined.

"Too bad! Bye Ally and Trish!" Dez ran out the open door.

"Bye Alls and Trish," Austin reluctantly kissed my cheek and left.

"Want to sleepover?" I asked Trish.

"Sure! I want to talk about boys!" Trish smiled.

"Speaking of boys, who do you think is better for Pure, John or Ethan?" I asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"Never mind!" I told her as I ran up to Pure's room.

"Y-Y-Yes?" Pure asked through the door.

"Pure, who do you like?" I asked.

"E-E-Everyone w-why?" She asked.

"No, I mean like-like! You know, date like!"

* * *

**BAM! UNANSWERED QUESTION! I honestly don't know what I should do for Pure's answer... You know what that means... PLEASE TELL ME WHO YOU THINK PURE SHOULD GO WITH!**

**I am sorry that I didn't update over the weekend... I promise the next chapters will be good!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love you all. I told you Auslly's dream so... yeah... SHOUT OUTS!**

**love million: Thank you! I am so happy!**

**queenc 1: Don't worry! I promise something will make it better! I promise!**

**Firestone Piper: :D I will explain Pure's problem later on in the story! Don't we all h8 Kira?**

**Warriors. Souleater. Awesome: YES! THANK YOU! Oh and Rosie has the same name, but she is based off of love million, sorry to burst your bubble... LOVE YOU STILL!**

**Okay... PLEASE review... ANSWER MY PROBLEM! I promise that there is a happy part soon! You know, like everyone is back where they want to be. I am also thinking of writing another story! **

**Might as well... it is based off of Alpha and Omega(*), Ally is like a nobody where people are segregated by how popular they are. Austin is the most popular in the East side. In order to make peace with the West side Austin has to marry Kira(the West side's most popular person). Sadly, Austin and Ally ended up in Louisiana after a party goes wrong and now they have to find a way back to Miami. **

**Please tell me what you think of this!  
**

**I love you all, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! I'm back with a new chapter! So I have to show the votes I got... 1 John and 1 Ethan, personally I am both so 1.5 for both! PLEASE vote! I can't really answer with mixed feelings! Anyway, let's get to the chappie!**

**Lily: Check out the real me! .Awesome**

**Me: That's right, I'm returning the favor!**

**Derek: Nerdychick does not own Austin and Ally...**

**Me: One can only dream...**

**Lily: Or Spectacular...**

**Me: If I had that movie, I would so replay all of the songs!**

**Derek and Lily: Or anything else marked with a *.**

**Me: Thank you love million for using Max and Rose... even though I renamed her Rosie...**

**Rosie: CHECK love million out also!**

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

**POV: Pure**

"Date like?" I don't even talk to any single guys outside of school and practice! What, am I supposed to like people for what they posses on the outside? That is wrong!

"N-N-Nobody! L-Let's-s p-p-play T-Truth o-or D-Dare!" I suggested.

"No! Let's play dare, double dog dare, or triple dog dare!" Trish suggested evilly.

"Let's spin a bottle," Ally suggested and did. It landed on Trish.

"Double dog dare!" Trish smiled.

"I double dog dare you to... lick the bottom part of my old rain boots!" Ally challenged.

Trish is a dare devil, she would do it. She did, and the rain boots still have mud caked into it.

"Eww! I can't believe you just did that!" Ally squeaked.

"W-Why i-i-is i-it j-just t-the t-t-three o-o-of u-us-s?" I asked as the bottle landed on Ally.

"Because, we were here and no one else was!" Trish answered.

"Dare," Ally answered Trish before she could ask.

"Okay, I dare you to slap yourself 10 times," Trish announced.

Ally slapped herself in the face(VERY softly might I add) 10 times and the bottle she spun landed on me.

"D-D-Dare," I answered.

"I dare you to sing whenever you talk on Monday!" Ally exclaimed.

"D-D-Dag n-n-nab i-it!" I faked a Southern accent. "I-I a-am g-going t-t-to s-s-sleep! N-N-Night!" Apparently so did Ally and Trish.

* * *

**POV: Ally**

**Monday**

Since it was raining yesterday(That means no carnival) I had something to look forward to today.

"Hey Alls!" Austin greeted.

"I like that nickname!" I told him as I pecked his cheek.

"You missed!" Austin whined.

"No, I meant for your cheek," I innocently smiled at him.

Austin sighed and pecked my lips. "You didn't want that?"

"No, I wanted that," I told him. "I just wanted you to do it!"

"Well, that was a great treat!" He smiled as I walked away looking for Pure.

"Why are you walking away from me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I just really need to look for Pure," I told him.

"Why? I'm your boyfriend!"

"She's my cousin!"

"I'm in your group!"

"She lives in my house!"

"I've been in the same class as you since Pre-K!"

"I've known her since her birth, which was a year after me!"

"I'm... ummm... I feel like Dez after one of his smack talk battles with Chuck!" Austin exclaimed.

"Yeah, there are a few differences!" I pecked his lips.

"Like that?" He asked smiling.

"Also, you get beat by a girl!" I laughed as I looked around for Pure.

Austin picked me up and spun me around.

"Austin put me down!" I yell.

"Okay!" He put me down and I was really dizzy.

"Are you okay, Ally?" I heard someone sing.

"Yeah, I'm okay!"

"Are you sure? You were about to run into the door!"

"Pure?" I asked.

"Yes?" She sung.

"Take me to the nurse!"

* * *

**Sunday, Round 2**

**POV: Austin**

Okay, so instead of 5 groups, now there's 8. Once again, we were the second to last to preform. We were after these sock puppets(*).

"You ready for this?" I asked Ally.

"Yeah, we might be doing a musical number, but we can so rock it!" I told her. I took center stage-my favorite spot in the world- and the music started.

**Once I was a selfish fool  
Who never understood  
I never looked inside myself  
Though on the outside, I looked** **good!**  
I winked and fixed my hair and I heard some girls scream. (They are dressed in the Hairspray(*) theme clothes!)

**Then we met and you made me  
The man I am today  
**I took Ally's hand and kissed it.

**Ally, I'm in love with you  
No matter what you say**

I smiled at her.

**'Cause...**

Everyone joined.

_**Without love  
**_**Life is like the seasons with ****  
****No summer **_**  
Without love  
**_**Life is rock 'n' roll without ****  
****A drummer ****Ally, I'll be yours forever **  
**'Cause I never wanna be **  
_**Without love **_  
**Ally, never set me free **  
_**No, I ain't lyin' **_  
**Never set me free, Ally, **  
**_No, no, no!_ **

Chris and Talia took center stage.

**Living in the ghetto  
Black is everywhere you go  
Who'd have thought I'd love a girl  
With skin as white as winter's snow**

_In my ivory tower  
Life was just a hostess snack  
But now I've tasted chocolate  
__And I'm never going back_**_  
'Cause without love_**

**Life is like a beat that you can't follow  
_Without love_**

_Life is Doris Day at the Apollo_

**_Darling, I'll be yours forever  
'Cause I never wanna be  
Without__ love_**Now Lily and Derek took the stage.

**So darling, never set me free  
No!**

_I'm yours forever  
Never set me free_

**_No, no, no!_**

Rosie and John took the stage next. They were still singing to the two they like on the other team.

**If I'm left without my baby doll  
I don't know what I'll do**

_Max, I've got to break out  
So that I can get my hands on you  
_

**And girl, if I can't touch you  
Now I'm gonna lose control**

_Sweety, you're my black white knight  
I've found my blue-eyed soul_

We all sang the next line together.

**_Sweet freedom is our goal_**

And Trish and Dez took the stage.

**Trish, I wanna kiss ya!**

_Let me out at the next toll!_

**_Without love_**

Derek sang this line.

**Life is like a prom  
that won't invite us  
**

_**Without love**_

I sang the next line.

**Life's getting my big break  
and laryngitis**

**_Without love_**

Lily took the next line.

_Life's a '45'  
when you can't buy it  
_

**_Without love_**

Trish took this one before we all started singing together.

_Life is like my mother  
on a diet  
_

**_Like a week that's only Mondays  
Only ice cream, never sundaes  
Like a circle with no center  
Like a door marked "do not enter!"_**

DARLING, I'LL BE YOURS FOREVER  
'Cause I never wanna be...

Without love

Rosie and John.

**_Yes now you've captured me_**

Everyone.

**_Without love_**

Chris and Lily.

**_I surrender happily_**

Everyone, again.

**_Without love_**

Talia.

_Oh sweety  
Never set me free_

Dez and Trish

_**No, no, no**_

Me and Ally(Pardon this as a grammar issue, but it is in Austin's POV man this gets on my nerve!)

**_No, I ain't lyin'_**

Chris and Talia

**_Never set me free_**

Lily and Derek.

_**No, no, no **_  
_**No, I don't wanna live without **_

Ally and I took the last ones before we all sang together again.

_Love, love, love_

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**_Darling, you had best believe me, _  
_Never leave me _  
_without love!(*)_**

Everyone gave us a standing ovation. When we got off stage Timmy, Bubbles, Max, Pure, and Ethan gave us flowers.

"You guys did amazing!" Bubbles praised as the four that were in our group did the weird pose with the hands.

"W-We h-h-have t-t-the b-b-bar s-s-set h-h-high f-f-for u-us!" Pure also praised.

"We sure do!" Timmy agreed. I noticed that Max and Rosie were out of the group huddle cuddling.

"I hope you do great!" I heard Rosie tell Max.

"We will find away to make sure that all fourteen of us can stay together, I promise" Max assured Rosie.

"T-T-They a-a-are c-c-cute t-t-together," Pure whispered to me.

"Yeah, they are."

"T-Took t-them l-l-long e-e-enough!" Pure exclaimed as she went back to the parsing circle.

"Hey! I need my performers back!" Kira yelled.

The five Do Re Mi singers reluctantly left.

"We have to find a way around the rule!" Ally exclaimed.

"Ooh, Ally wants to break a rule! Me likey!" Trish exclaimed.

"Yeah! I am going to..." Everyone leaned closer. "Write a really worded letter to the head of the whole singing group organization!" Everyone groaned disappointed.

"What? I really like that plan!" Ally exclaimed.

"Sure you do, now let's take our seats," I whispered as I escorted Ally and Amazing to our seats.

Elliot started. With the girls in the background.

**What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top.**

_I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it_

Trent rapped, Ethan was background.

**Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour  
Do my singing in the shower  
Picking petals off the flowers like  
Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)**

**I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)**

Kira sang.

_You give me that kind of something_  
_Want it all the time, need it everyday_  
_On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred_  
_Never get enough, I can't stay away_

Then Mindy started singing.

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_  
_You can get whatever you need from me_  
_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_  
_And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

Bubbles and Pure sang together.

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

Elliot and Kira started to split up the chorus.

**I got a bad girl, I must admit it _(hey)_**  
_You got my heart, don't know how you did it **(hey)**_  
**And I don't care who sees it babe**  
_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me **(hey)**_

Bubbles sang and Pure did back up.

_I love the way (you make me feel)_  
_I love the way (I love it)_  
_Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)_  
_Ooh, I love the way (I love it)_  
_The way you love me_

Brooke started to sing.

_Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping  
When you put your lips on mine  
And honey it ain't a question (q-question)  
'Cause boy I know just what you like_

Bubbles started singing and everyone on stage had a shocked face.

_So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday_  
_Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me_  
_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_  
_And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

Pure and Brooke sang with each other.

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

Ethan took Pure's hand and started singing. Pure went along with him.

**I got a bad girl, I must admit it _(hey)_**  
_You got my heart, don't know how you did it **(hey)**_  
_**And I don't care who sees it babe**_  
**_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)_**

_I love the way_** (you make me feel)_  
_**_I love the way_** (I love it)_  
_**_Baby, I love the way_** (you make me feel)  
**_Ooh, I love the way_**(I love it)  
_The way I love you_**

Then Timmy started to rap and Bubbles rapped at the end.

**Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine**  
**I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind**  
**You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time**  
**Said your bed be feeling lonely,**  
**So you're sleeping in mine.**  
_Come here, watch a movie with me,_  
_"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,_  
_Just come and move closer to me_  
_I got some feelings for you,_  
_I'm not gonna get bored of_  
_**But baby you're an adventure**_

_**So please let me come explore you**_

_**So don't you worry, baby you got me**_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it **(hey)**  
_**You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)**_  
**And I don't care who sees it babe**  
**I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)**_

Kira and Elliot took the next part.

_I love the way_ **(you make me feel)**  
_I love the way_ **(I love it)**  
_Baby, I love the way_ **(you make me feel)**  
_Ooh, I love the way_ **(I love it)**

Then Trent and Mindy.

_I love the way_ **(you make me feel)**  
_I love the way_ **(I love it)**  
_Baby, I love the way_ **(you make me feel)**  
_Ooh, I love the way_ **(I love it)**  
**_The way I love you_**

Bubbles and Timmy were swaying together just singing.

_The way I love you_  
**The way I love you**,_ you_, **you, _yeah, the way_**

Kira and Elliot took the center stage and everyone sang.

**_I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it  
The way I love you.(*)_**

I guess everyone found it amusing because they got a full house standing ovation. We stood up because Elliot and Kira weren't in the spotlight for the whole song.

The judges let us through and Do Re Mi. We both had the most entertaining displays of the night.

"WHAT THE FUDGE WAS THAT?" We all heard Kira yell when we were walking out.

"I-I-I-" Pure.

"I'll tell you! It was teaching you a lesson so you could see how we feel behind the spotlight, you attention wh-" _Smack. _That was Bubble's voice!

"Don't talk to me like that!" Kira yelled.

"Pure, are you okay?" We heard Bubbles ask.

"You are lucky, she went in front of you! You should be on the ground crying right now!"

"Kira! This isn't the Kira show!" Ethan exclaimed.

"No, but I guess you all should know why little Pure stutters like P-P-Porky P-P-Pig!" Kira exclaimed.

"Kira, let it go. That's enough!" I heard Elliot sternly say.

"No, they have a right to know!" Kira yelled.

"P-P-Please! D-D-Don't!" Pure yelled.

* * *

**BOOM! Why do you think Pure stutters? If you get it right, I'll give you a spoiler and a OC...**

**Remember, I still need an answer! Team John or Team Ethan... I DID NOT PLAN THAT! I SWEAR... the first letter of John and Ethan and putting team infront of them would look like Team Jacob or Team Edward(*).**

**Seriously, please answer me!**

**I love you all that read and review and favorite and follow and accidentally click on my story! You are awesome!**

**SHOUT OUTS in a different way this time!**

**John: Thank you **queenc1 **for voting for me! I hope this was soon enough!**

**Bubbles: Thank you! And I hope this is soon enough** R5AAFan**!**

**Rosie: No problem! How does it feel to have you answer yourself **love million**?**

**Ethan: Thank you for voting for me! Pure: A-And m-making m-me o-one o-of y-your f-favorite OC's! N-Nerdy u-used t-the p-part 2 v-version! I-I R-REALLY d-don't l-like K-K****ira e-either! I-I a-am b-based o-o-off o-of N-Nerdy, b-but h-her s-stuttering p-p-problem i-isn't b-bad a-any m-more! A-Also h-her b-b-bullying p-problem,** Firestone Piper**!**

**Lily: Too bad ** .Awesome**! JK, but hey! I love to write! Just like you!**

**That is what I've got for you all today! Bye! Remember, Review please the two following questions!**

**WHY DOES PURE STUTTER?**

**WHO SHOULD PURE END WITH, ETHAN OR JOHN?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I got a lot of reviews in! REALLY HAPPY! :D Here we go, new chapter!**

**John: Nerdy doesn't own A&A or Spectacular!**

**Pure: O-Or a-anything w-w-with a-a * o-or R-Rosie a-a-and M-Max!**

**Me: Thank you! Now here is a new chapter!**

**John: Just to clarify I won the bet, right?**

**Ethan: NO YOU DIDN'T I DID!**

**Me: YOU AREN'T REALLY AN OC!**

**Ethan: I DON'T CARE!**

**Me: I just HAD to go with a J name and an E name!**

**John and Ethan: YES!**

**Me: OKAY, fine! Last time the votes were 1.5 each now the votes are... 2.5 vs 2.5**

**John and Ethan: WHAT?**

**Me: Yeah... anyway...**

**John: I won right?**

**Me: Ummmm...**

**Ethan: No, I won, right?**

**Me: Well...**

**Pure: O-On w-w-with t-t-the s-s-story!**

* * *

**POV: Austin**

"She stutters because she is emotionally and mentally unstable!" Kira yelled.

"S-S-Stop!" Pure sobbed.

"Yeah, she was three when she was outcast-ed and she lives here now with Ally because her mom doesn't want to deal with her!"

"K-K-Kira, p-p-please s-s-stop!" Pure sobbed harder.

"Her parents don't want anything to do with her, I'm pretty sure Lester-Ally's dad- Penny-Ally's mom- and Ally don't want you either!" Smack.

"Don't talk to my best friend like that!" Bubbles yelled.

"Or what, pip squeak?" Kira left with Trent, Mindy, and Brooke. We-Amazing- walked in and comforted Pure.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked her.

"I-I d-d-didn-n't w-w-want a-a-anyone t-t-to s-s-send m-m-me a-away," Pure cried.

"Why aren't you with Kira?" I asked Elliot.

"She crossed the line on this one," Elliot admitted.

"SHE CROSSED THE LINE WHEN SHE SPLIT US UP!" Ally screamed.

"Ally, please calm down," Elliot tried to make her calm.

"Elliot, do you know what she did to my friends?" Ally screamed.

"YES! I DO KNOW!" Elliot yelled back.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT YELLING AT HER LIKE THAT!" I screamed.

"G-G-Guys, c-c-calm d-d-down!" Pure yelled.

"No! This no good, show biz, jack a-"

"AUSTIN!" Lily yelled.

"Look, there is no reason that you guys should yell at Elliot! Remember, he was part of Amazing!" Timmy pointed out.

"He just stood there and watched Pure get slapped!" I yelled.

"He stopped Kira before it could happen again!" Bubbles yelled.

"Sh-sh-she's t-t-telling t-t-the t-t-truth, A-Ally!" Pure exclaimed.

"I believe them," Ally said after a few seconds of silence.

"What?" I asked.

"Elliot used to be like a therapist to Pure before he left. He was closer to Pure than any of us!"

"That connects to this..."

"That connects to this because Pure trusts him! Elliot is like a father to her!" Bubbles yelled.

"Yeah, and if Pure trusts him, I guess we should," Trish softly explained.

"He works for the enemy!" I yelled.

"S-So d-d-does E-Ethan, B-Bubbles, T-T-Timmy, M-Max a-and I-I, b-but y-y-you t-t-trust u-us!" Pure exclaimed.

"Look, Pure, this is different," I explained softly to her.

"H-How, A-Austin! H-How i-is E-Elliot d-d-different?"

"He left voluntarily!"

"I-I w-w-was t-t-the o-o-one t-t-that m-made T-Timmy, B-Bubbles, a-and M-Max l-leave w-w-with m-me!"

"PURE, HE HASN'T TURNED GOOD!"

"DON'T YELL AT HER! ELLIOT STARTED TO BE NICER TO US IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!" Bubbles yelled.

"NO HE HASN'T! HE IS FAKING!" I yelled.

"WHO'S IDEA DID YOU THINK IT WAS FOR ME TO STEP OUT OF LINE?!" Bubbles asked.

"I-It w-w-wasn't B-Bubbles, A-Austin," Pure mumbled.

"No, it wasn't-"

"AUSTIN, ELLIOT WAS THE ONE THAT TOLD ME TO DO THAT! NOT TIMMY, NOT ETHAN, NOT PURE! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR AUSTIN EGO FOR ONE SECOND! DEZ TOLD ME WHY YOU WERE JOINING AMAZING IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Bubbles yelled. She's bluffing, right?

"Can we go somewhere private to talk this over?" Ally asked.

We all went to Ally's house.

"Okay, now please stay calm and quiet. Pure is sleeping right now," Ally reminded us. She has a huge red mark on her face and she was sleeping on John's head.

"Austin, why don't you tell us why you wanted to join Amazing in the first place?" Bubbles challenged.

"I joined because I thought you guys could use my help!" I exclaimed and I saw Dez face palm himself.

"Really? It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you got kicked out of your band for being a jerk?" Bubbles asked.

"No, why would you say that?" I asked.

"Ally, remember when you went to the Melody Diner(*)? Austin was kicked out of the band and he needed to change his attitude, do you know what made him get kicked to the curb?"

"Yeah, he didn't know a girl named Sally that was in the same grade and class as him since Pre- K," Ally answered obliviously.

"That Sally was you. He didn't remember you, Ally. Is that right Austin?" Bubbles asked.

"Whaaat? No... pshh!" I suck at lying when someone knows the truth.

"So, the only way back into his band was to remember Ally?" Lily asked.

"Well, that isn't right! Not to mention that you got more than just Ally to remember!" Rosie pointed out.

"Dude, not a good choice!" Timmy shook his head.

"I really regret voting for you the first time," Chris shook his head.

"I can't believe I thought you were actually someone I could trust!" John scoffed while caressing Pure's head.

"No! I just had to change my attitude!" I told everyone.

"So, you just did this to prove a point?" Derek asked. "That doesn't make it better."

"At first yes, but then I met you all and you were all just really nice to me!" I exclaimed.

"We let you in," Lily stated.

"We told you secrets," Trish growled.

"We let you lead us," Chris, John, Derek, Lily, Rosie, and Trish stated.

Pure woke up and looked at all of us.

"W-What? D-Did y-your s-s-secret c-c-come o-o-out?" Pure asked yawning.

"Yeah, wait you knew it?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah," Pure sighed and laid her head back down on John's lap.

"How?"

"I-I h-have a-a l-l-locker n-n-next t-t-to D-Dallas a-a-and C-C-Cassidy," Pure told everyone.

"What did they say?" Elliot and Ethan asked.

"T-They t-t-told m-me n-n-not t-t-to g-get c-c-close t-t-to A-Austin b-b-because i-i-it i-i-is j-j-just a-an a-a-act."

"Austin, that just confirms it!" Bubbles yelled.

"What? No it doesn't! Pure could just lie!" I shakily accused.

"Pure didn't hear the conversation when she was asleep," Lily told me. "She doesn't move in her sleep and she's a really hard sleep-er. I had to slap her in the face for almost 5 minutes just to wake her up one time."

"Dude, busted," Derek commented.

"Austin, please leave," Ally told me.

"But, Alls-"

"L-L-LEAVE!" Pure cried.

"But-"

"Y-You w-w-want t-t-to kn-kn-know w-w-what? K-Kira w-w-was r-r-right, I-I a-am m-m-mental! Y-Y-You sh-should l-leave b-b-before I-I p-p-prove i-i-it!" Pure cried.

I left, but Dez didn't. I guess I overestimated him. I left to go to that new karaoke place, Karl's Karaoke(I have NO idea if this is real!)

* * *

**POV: Ally**

I can't believe it, the whole time it was just a fake act!

"A-Ally, k-k-karaoke?" Pure asked.

"Sure, let's go!" Everyone was excited and we all left. When we got there, I saw Kira, Trent, Mindy, Brooke, and Austin.

"Look, I am about to go on so don't get in my way," Kira warned Bubbles and Pure.

"No promises!" Bubbles smiled. "In fact, I'm going right now! Come on, Timmy."

They ran off. "Elliot, Ethan, come on!"

"Sorry adopted sis, but you are on your own on this one!" Ethan smiled as he put one arm around Pure.

"Yeah, bye Kira," Elliot told her as he put an arm around me.

"What? You can't just-"

"You know what? Keep it to yourself because Merlin himself couldn't create a potion to shut your mouth!" Lily stood up to her.

"Fine, Elliot, we are-"

"Hold on Kira! I'm dumping you right now!" Elliot smiled.

"WHAT?!" Kira exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm leaving Do Re Mi and dumping you," Elliot walked away with the rest of Amazing and Ethan.

"No one breaks up with me you son of a-"

"Go back home! Tell Satan that you are one terrible demon!" Trish yelled.

"Wow Elliot! Looks like you and Ethan grew back bones!" I joked. Bubbles and Timmy appeared onstage and the whole group got loud.

"Here's to a special someone! Not saying names, but I hope you enjoy it Kira!" Bubbles announced.

_La la, la la_  
_You were the popular one, the popular chick_  
_It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish_

**Standing on the field with your pretty pompoms**

**Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn**  
**I could have been a mess but I never went wrong**  
**'Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song**  
_**I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song**_

Those two were looking at the Do Re Mi group.

_My problem, I never was a model,_

Bubbles did a model pose.  
**I never was a scholar,**

Timmy pushed up imaginary glasses with his index finger.  
**_But you were always popular,_**  
**_You were singing all the songs I don't know_**  
**_Now you're in the front row_**

Timmy and Bubbles pointed to them.  
**_'Cause my song is popular_**

**Popular,** _**I know about popular**_  
_It's not about who you are or your fancy car_  
_**You're only ever who you were**_  
_Popular,_ **_I know about popular_**  
**And all that you have to do is be true to you**  
_**That's all you ever need to know**_

_**Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go  
Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go(*)**_

"Alright! Next person?" The DJ asked.

"That would be me!" Kira exclaimed.

_I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You want to be like me_

She pointed at Bubbles and Pure._  
But your just a wannabe  
love it or hate it_

_I can't help the way I am_  
_Hope you don't misunderstand_

_Cause I'm too cool_  
_Yeah I'm too cool_  
_To know you_  
_Don't take it personal_  
_Don't get emotional_

She pretened to wipe away tears while looking dead at Pure.  
_You know it's the truth_

She shrugged her shoulders.  
_I'm too cool for you_  
_You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not_

She shook her finger at Bubbles.  
_Exactly who you think you are_  
_Can't tell you what you haven't got_  
_When we walk into the room_  
_I'm too cool for you(*)_

"Alright, sassy girl! Nice," The DJ commented. "Who is next?"

"I am!" Austin raised his hand.

**What do they make dreams for  
When you got them jeans on  
What do we need steam for  
You the hottest oooh in this place**

He pointed to me.**  
I feel so lucky  
Hey, hey, hey  
You wanna hug me  
Hey, hey, hey  
What rhymes with hug me?  
Hey, hey, hey**

Everyone in the group laughed.

**OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
Hey, hey, hey  
You don't need no papers  
Hey, hey, hey  
That man is not your maker  
Hey, hey, hey**

**And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted**

**I hate these blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I hate them lines  
I know you want it  
I hate them lines  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me(*)**

I laughed and nodded, telling him I forgive him.

"Alright, I guess he wants to get heated! Next?" The DJ announced.

"ME!" I yelled.

"Alright, I guess you are going to return the favor to him?"

"You bet!" I smile. I am going WAYYYY out there!

_We're all sensitive people  
With so much love to give, understand me sugar  
Since we got to be  
Lets say, I love you_

_There's nothin wrong with me_  
_Lovin you_  
_And givin yourself to me can never be wrong_  
_If the love is true_

_Don't you know how sweet and wonderful, life can be_  
_I'm askin you baby, to get it on with me_  
_I aint gonna worry, I aint gonna push_  
_So come on, come on, come on, come on baby_  
_Stop beatin round the bush..._

_Let's get it on_  
_Let's get it on_  
_Let's get it on_  
_Let's get it on(*)_

The whole time I was being seductive towards Austin. I think he was into it. I smirked and got off stage.

"Nice! I think women dominate the men in that field! Next?" DJ asked.

"US!" Rosie and Max yelled with their fingers intertwined together.

"Aww, nice. Pick your song," He smiled.

"We got it," They smiled together.

_Absolutely no one that knows me better_  
_No one that can make me feel sooo goooood_  
_How did we stay so long together?_  
**When everybody, everybody said we never would**  
**And just when I, I start to think they're right**  
**That love has died...**

_There you go making my heart beat again,_  
**Heart beat again,**  
_**Heart beat again**_  
**There you go making me feel like a kid**  
_Won't you do it and do it one time?_  
**There you go pulling me right back in,**  
_Right back in,_  
_**Right back in**_  
_**And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo**_

_**I'm stuck on you**_  
_**Whutooo whutooo**_  
_**Stuck like glue**_  
_**You and me baby we're stuck like glue**_  
_**Whutooo whutooo**_  
_**Stuck like glue**_  
_**You and me baby we're stuck like glue(*)**_

I swear the whole place went "Awww"!

"That is so cute! Anyone else?" The DJ asked.

Someone covered my eyes.

"Is this Taylor Swift?" I asked.

"No, but I have blonde hair," The familiar person whispered in my ear.

"John Lennon?" I joked.

"Hey!" Austin wrapped his arms around my waits and spun me around.

"Look at who is going to preform!" I pointed to the stage and saw Elliot.

**Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember**

**You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness**  
**Like resignation to the end, always the end**  
**So when we found that we could not make sense**  
**Well you said that we would still be friends**  
**But I'll admit that I was glad it was over**

**But you didn't have to cut me off**  
**Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing**  
**And I don't even need your love**  
**But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough**  
**No you didn't have to stoop so low**  
**Have your friends collect your records and then change your number**  
**I guess that I don't need that though**  
**Now you're just somebody that I used to know(*)**

I know he was talking about Austin and I.

"Okay, a little downer, who can turn it around?" The DJ asked.

"I want to try!" I saw Lily raising her hand.

"Okay! Let's do this!" The DJ smiled.

Talia and Lily went up. (_Lily **together**_**Talia**)

**_Oooooooh_**

_Here's to the Mondays_  
_Watching all the cars on the freeway_  
_I ain't got a thing to do_  
_Can I sit here next to you?_  
_And **oh oh ohhh**_

**Yeah, I kinda wish I got paid**  
**'Cause my card got maxed out yesterday**  
**Could you give me a shot?**  
**And I'll work with what I got**  
**Not a dollar in my pocket but I rock it like I ain't broke.**  
_**You know?**_

**_Oooooooh_**  
**_Here's to us uh-oh_**  
_**Here's to us**_  
_**Ooooooooooh**_  
_**Here's to us uh-oh**_  
_Here's to never winning first place_  
**Here's to crying on your birthday**  
_**Here's to every single heartbreak**_  
**_Here's to us_**  
**_Here's to us(*)_**

"Awww, you made the sadness go away! Nice!" The DJ smiled.

"I-I w-want t-t-to g-g-go!" Pure told the DJ.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get your feelings hurt, baby girl?" The DJ told her.

"Let her preform!" I yelled.

"You don't know her!" Ethan yelled.

"You'll be blown away!" John yelled.

"Let her sing!" Was being chanted by most of the place.

"Wait! She stutters! Y-You c-c-could h-h-hardly h-h-h-hear h-h-her!" Kira mocked.

"L-Leave m-m-me a-a-alone! Y-You g-g-got t-t-to p-p-perform! W-W-Why c-c-can-n't I-I?" Pure asked.

"Let's just leave it to the people that can _at least_ talk _correctly_, crazy!" Kira insulted.

"I-It i-i-isn-n't f-f-fair!" Pure practically whispered.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kira asked. Everyone started boo-ing her.

"Besides, Mindy and Brooke wanted to go. Leave it to the big girls, little... what are you?"

Pure ran off stage crying.

"Kira! That wasn't cool!" Elliot yelled.

"What are you and your loser friends going to do about it?" She asked.

We all ran to look for Pure.

"Now, here's _real _talent! Mindy, Brooke, sing a song!"

"Pure!" We all called. "Pure!" We were outside looking for Pure.

"Where could she be?" I asked.

"I think she is still in the restaurant!" Dez yelled.

"Why would you think that?" I asked him.

"Because, Bubbles just texted me saying, 'Hey Dez, tell everyone that Pure is right here in the place at our table!' I guess they found Pure!" Dez smiled.

Trish took his phone and checked the text.

"She sent this to you, 10 minutes ago," Trish slowly said.

"I know!" Dez smiled.

"Why, didn't you say anything?" Trish is about to snap.

"I didn't know what we were looking for!"

"We were yelling her name for the past 10 minutes!" I told him.

"We were? I thought we were playing Marco Polo(*)!"

"NO! We clearly said PURE not POLO!" Lily yelled.

"I thought you guys were pronouncing it wrong!"

"Let's just get in, before Dez dies of immediate death by four girls," Talia instructed.

"But only Trish, Ally, and Lily were mad at me," Dez is clearly confused.

"YOU IDIOT!" Bubbles said at the door before running over to Dez. Timmy held her back.

"Okay, I am just going to go inside and _NOT _die!" Dez ran inside. When we got inside, we found Mindy and Brooke singing on both sides of Pure. (**Mindy _both_**_ Brooke_)

**I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top**

She shoved Pure.

_You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop_

Brooke took Pure's fry from her hand.

**And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped**

Mindy pushed Pure on the ground.

**_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!_**

**_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_**

They both made Pure think that they were going to punch her and ran to the stage.

_**Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...(*)**_

"Okay, looks lie we've got cats in the house! _Meow! _I have to say that there is a strict NO BULLYING rule here so please keep your claws IN!" The DJ yelled.

"N-Now, c-c-can I-I s-s-sing?" Pure asked.

"Sure, after our break!" He jumped off stage.

"It's okay Pure! Just ignore that meanie!" Bubbles joked.

"T-Thanks, b-b-but I-I d-d-don't t-t-think I-I'm g-g-going t-t-to s-s-sing," Pure told us.

"Sure saves us our senses and time!" Kira rolled her eyes.

"You know what-" Trish started. Pure stopped her with her arm.

"I-I c-c-can d-d-do th-th-this!" Pure frowned as she walked up to the girls.

"I-I a-am s-s-sorry!" Pure smiled.

"Put that smile away, metal mouth," Kira insulted.

"I-I b-beg y-y-your p-p-pardon?" Pure asked.

"Sorry, four eyes, didn't mean to insult you!" Mindy added.

"Yeah... crazy girl?" Brooke tried to insult.

"Y-You k-k-know w-w-what? I-I w-w-will s-s-sing, j-j-just f-f-for y-y-you!" Pure smiled, flipped her ponytail, and walked away.

_I'm a survivor_

_I'm not gon give up_

_I'm not gon stop_

_I'm gon work harder_

_I'm a survivor_

_I'm gonna make it_

_I will survive_

_Keep on survivin'_

_I'm wishin' you the best  
Pray that you are blessed_

Pure put her hands together like she was praying._  
Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon blast you on the radio  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon lie on you and your family  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon hate on you in the magazines  
('m better than that)  
I'm not gon compromise my Christianity  
(I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gon diss you on the internet  
Cause my mama taught me better than that(*)_

"Oooh... looks like I underestimated sassy here!" The DJ commented.

"YOU THINK?!" Everyone asked.

"Geesh, harsh crowd!"

"What was your angle on stage?" Kira asked.

"K-Kill w-w-with k-k-kindness!" Pure smiled.

"No, you are supposed to be mean back to me!" Kira sounded frustrated. "That is what everyone does to me!"

"I-I'm n-n-not e-e-everyo-o-one!" Pure shrugged her shoulders.

"No sh-"

"Look, she didn't embarrass you, sis! Why be so mean?" Ethan asked.

"I-It's o-o-okay-"

"No it isn't Pure!" Bubbles yelled. "Why are you so mean?"

"Non of your business!" Kira yelled as she stomped out with Mindy, Brooke and Trent close behind.

"Are you okay Pure?" I asked.

"A-Are y-y-you d-d-dating A-A-Austin?" She asked.

* * *

**BAM! What do you think?**

**I am so tired! This is a long one!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**queenc1: This is what happens! I hope this was soon!**

**i-am-allyssa: That wasn't confusing! I totally get you!**

**R5Auslly: LOL! Thank you for doing that! You made me laugh!**

**Firestone Piper: I can't count your vote again! Sorry! I was watching Campers and Complications yesterday and I felt like crying a lot!**

**Bill Chipper: YES! 30 REVIEWS THAT IS HUGE! THANK YOU!**

**Guest: THANK YOU!**

**Sew: I love Steal Your Heart!**

**British Dreamer: Thank you for all of your reviews!**

**love million: Thank you for your vote! I can't chose either!**

**R5Auslly: Chapter 2... SORRY! I wonder what would happen if he did...**

**nikki: I am Pure really, I wasn't bullied as badly though... well, after I first moved...**

**Guest: I HOPE THIS IS ENOUGH! I REALLY want people to keep on reading! Oh and... maybe...**

**THANK YOU ALL! I LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I left you all of a lame cliffy! I WILL just put it to ease!**

**Lily: NOT NOW!**

**Bubbles: YEAH! Wait until AFTER the disclaimer!**

**Me: FINE!**

**Talia: Nerdy doesn't own A&A**

**Bubbles: Or Spectacular**

**Lily: Or Rosie and Max**

**Me: I LOVE MAXIMUM RIDE(*)!**

**Talia: Ummmm...**

**Bubbles: Just let her... I don't think we can do anything about it!**

**Me: I LOVE FAX, BUT FANG LEFT HER! And then Dylan left her and Fang came in! HOW DOES THAT WORK?!**

**Lily: I think I could help *pulls out wand* ****_Selencio!(*)_**

**Me:*Continues to ramble in mute version***

**Talia: Wow...**

**Me: I can just rant in a mime way voluntarily. She is a muggle(*) too!**

**Lily: LET ME LIVE NERDY!**

**Me: Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**POV: Ally**

I thought about it when two arms wrapped around me and a kiss was placed on my cheek.

"Does this answer your question, Pure?" Austin asked.

Pure nodded.

"Break her and I will put so many curses on you, your great grand children will still have them!" Lily threatened.

Austin laughed and Derek held back Lily.

"Dude, she isn't joking," Derek warned.

"Oh... don't worry! I won't do it!" Austin put his hands up to show innocence.

"Okay, but what are we going to do about the 10 people rule?" Lily asked.

"I have an apology gift for you all!" Austin announced.

"What is it?" I asked as Austin gave me a certificate.

* * *

**Would it be wrong if I stopped here?**

**Bubbles: YES!**

**Talia: YOU THINK?**

**Lily: AHH FORGET YOU EVEN SAID THAT! ****_Obliviate(*)_**

**Me: Geesh, sorry I asked!**

* * *

I read the certificate. My eyes popped.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"No, I'm Austin," He sarcastically said.

"Oh my gosh! Austin, how did you get this?" Trish asked.

"Turns out, Kira isn't the only one with connections," Austin nonchalantly said.

"You are the best, you know that?" I asked.

"Could you prove it?" He asked. Everyone-including Elliot and Ethan- dog piled on Austin.

"This is how I prove it!" I laughed.

"I know, now we can all preform together! The rule is a minimum of 5 and 50 is the maximum!" Timmy exclaimed.

"No, baby. It says the maximum of 5 and minimum of 50!" Bubbles sarcastically said.

"What are we going to preform!?" Talia asked.

"How about we figure this out at your house Ally?" Elliot asked.

"Okay! Let's do this!" I yelled.

At my house the now 16 members of Amazing gathered in a circle.

"What song can we do?" I asked.

"How about something with a little rapping in it?" Timmy asked.

"And we could do acapella!" Chris said before he started beat boxing.

"It could be a up beat song!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Yeah," We all exclaimed.

"Okay, what kind of song?" I asked.

"How about something that two people can relate to here?" Rosie wiggled her eyebrows.

"What?" I asked.

"You know what I mean!" Rosie exclaimed as the door bell rang.

"I-I g-g-got i-i-it!" Pure exclaimed.

"I still don't know what we all could do!" I complained.

"Countdown(*)?" Talia asked.

"Clarity(*)?" Trish asked.

"How about-"

Max was cut off by a scream from the front door. We all ran to the door and found Kira soaked in Jell-O(*) and soda.

"What happened?" I asked.

"K-Kira s-s-started i-i-it!" Pure exclaimed. "S-She d-d-demanded t-t-to s-s-see y-y-you a-a-and A-A-Amazing I-I t-t-told h-h-her w-w-we w-w-were b-b-busy a-a-and sh-sh-she t-t-told m-me th-th-that y-y-you a-a-all s-s-sent m-me d-d-down t-t-to s-see th-th-the m-m-mental h-h-hospital."

"PURE! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND A WORD YOU SAY!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Pure sighed and started singing what happened.

"What does that have to do with green Jell-O and soda?" Elliot asked.

"I might of used Jell-O and soda to take out my anger on Kira!" Pure sang.

"You will pay little crazy witch!" Kira cried out.

"W-W-WHAT D-D-DID Y-Y-YOU C-C-CALL M-ME?!" Pure screamed as she jumped John, Ethan, Austin, and Chris were holding her back. "L-LET G-GO! I-I W-WILL K-K-K-"

"PURE CALM DOWN!" I yelled at her, but she was still mad.

"YOU ARE CRAZY!" Kira yelled before she ran to her house.

"N-NO O-ONE C-C-CALLS M-M-ME C-C-CRAZY!" Pure yelled as the boys carried her to her room and locked the door.

"Okay, was it wrong that what just happened made me like her a little bit more?" John asked.

"NO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Bubbles asked.

"We still need a song!" I complained.

Elliot's phone started to ring.

"Pure suggests Give Me One More Night(*)," He told us.

"That 98 Degrees song?" Chris asked.

"Pure says yes," Elliot answered.

"Isn't there Spanish in there?" Austin asked.

"Pure says yes, so someone has to learn it," Elliot answered.

"I think Ally should!" Lily announced.

"All in favor say 'I'!" Austin called.

"I!" Everyone, but me voted.

"I guess that's settled!" Talia clapped her hands.

"Yeah!" We all exclaimed and Austin's phone started ringing.

"Yes? Really? Thank you! Yes, oh wait! I don't know if I could make it. Okay, hold on. Hey I need to go. It's about my old band," Austin left.

"Good luck," I kissed him and let him go.

"Ally, Pure doesn't have a good feeling about this," Elliot told me.

"It's okay, I know he won't leave us," I started to tear up.

"No, she was talking about locking her in her room," Elliot told me. "Pure knows that Austin likes you, and he won't leave you again."

"Tell Pure I say thanks!" I smile. I ran upstairs and heard Pure singing.

_Can I have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes  
That's the first thing you said  
And when I looked up, yeah it was no surprise  
So much hair-gel was applied to your head_

I'm a V.I.P, that's what you told me  
But I only see a visitors pass  
Here's a tip for free  
Since you don't know me  
And even though you didn't ask(*)

_I can hear you breathing,_

_I know your there Ally!_

"Hi Pure!" I greeted on the other side of the door.

"W-Where's e-e-everyo-o-one?"

"Down stairs. Come down with us!"

"N-No, i-i-it's o-o-okay!"

"Don't make me get Lily!"

"L-Lily w-w-won't b-b-be a-able t-t-to g-g-get m-m-me d-d-down!"

"I could help," Rosie smiled.

"O-Okay!" I smiled.

I ran downstairs.

"Look, you guys can stay down here and watch T.V or something, but I am going to sleep! We have school tomorrow!" I told them all good night and ran to my room. I found a note on my bed. This is bad.

* * *

**How was that? Better cliffhanger! Who was Austin on the phone with? What does the note say? What can Rosie do to get Pure out of her room? Will everyone stay or leave?**

**Well this isn't the end! :P**

* * *

**POV: Pure**

"Rosie, you are wasting your time!" I sing to her.

"No I'm not! I want to help you, we could sing songs!" She exclaimed.

"But-"

"NO! I won't take that as an answer!"

"Rosie, I-"

"I think someone could help us!"

"Hey Pure," I heard John's voice.

"What are you doing?" I sang.

"Pure, I thought you would like to hear a song from the three of us!" Max exclaimed.

"G-Go f-f-for i-it!" I tell them.

_Rosie_

_I can't pretend  
To know how you feel  
But know that I'm here  
Know that I'm real_

**Max.**

**Say what you want  
Or don't talk at all**

John

I'm not gonna let you fall

_**All together.**_

_**Reach for my hand**_  
_**'Cause it's held out for you**_  
_**My shoulders are small**_  
_**But you can cry on them too**_

_**Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band**_

Yeah yeah yeah yeah(*)

"T-Thank y-y-you a-all, b-b-but c-c-can y-y-you b-b-bring e-e-everyone u-u-up h-h-here? I-I h-h-have a-a-a s-s-song," I asked them. In 5 minutes everyone was outside my door except for Austin.

I started to play the recording.

_You get me out of my seat, it's like I've been in bed for a week  
I've been slippin' n' slidin' all over the place, and nobody cares  
And I'm such a disgrace  
You get me out of my mood, that's something only you can do,  
Cause I feel like I'm home when I'm in your arms  
And that's why I need you to..._

Everyone joined in.

**_Cheer Me Up,  
Come on dance with me,  
And you take my hand.  
Cheer Me Up  
Even if we're the only ones dancing  
Cheer Me Up  
Please won't you cheer me up  
Even if were the only ones dancing_**

_Give me a reason to smile, the kind that will last for a while,  
Like only you know how, make it OK now,  
You got your ways to make this girl's day  
It's the magic that's in your touch; it makes everything mean so much...  
The poetry in you eyes is enough in itself to take me to a high...  
Whooo... (Take me to a high)  
You Gotta Cheer Me Up..._

**_Cheer Me Up,  
Come on dance with me,  
And you take my hand.  
Cheer Me Up  
Even if we're the only ones dancing  
Cheer Me Up  
Please won't you cheer me up  
Even if were the only ones dancing_**

_You turn my frown upside down,  
My smile's lost 'n' found when you are around  
(You Cheer Me Up, Cheer Me Up)  
You turn my frown upside down,  
My smile's lost 'n' found when you are around_

**_Cheer Me Up,_**  
**_Come on dance with me,_**  
**_And you take my hand,_**  
**_Cheer Me Up,_**  
**_Even if we're the only ones dancing_**  
**_Cheer Me Up,_**  
**_Please won't you cheer me up_**  
**_Even if we're the only ones dancing_**

_Only you got the magic, only you got the key...to my heart_  
_To my heart, yeah...yeah...Oh_  
_Only you got the magic, only you got the way to my heart..._

**_Cheer Me Up,_**  
**_Come on dance with me,_**  
**_And you take my hand,_**  
**_Cheer Me Up,_**  
**_Even if we're the only ones dancing_**  
**_Cheer Me Up,_**  
**_Please won't you cheer me up_**  
**_Even if we're the only ones dancing.(*)_**

"Th-th-thanks y-y-you g-g-guys!" I told them.

"NOW will you come down here?" Rosie asked.

"N-No," I told them and everyone groaned.

"Only you got the key to the door, ooh oh!" I sang.

"Ohh," Lily laughed.

"Face palm to the face!" I sang. I heard Bubbles hitting the top of her head.

"Guys, I found this note on my bed before Pure started to sing," Ally announced.

"What does it say?" Lily asked.

"It says-"

* * *

**BAM! Now the chapter is done! What do you think it says? Who is it from? Who was on the phone with Austin?**

**Please review! SHOUT OUTS!**

**queenc1: Thank you and I hope this is soon! ^u^**

**R5Auslly: Chapter 3: Yes ma'am, I did! Chapter 4: Thank you! Chapter 6: O_O Chapter 7: PROFANITY! JK, but that made me laugh so hard! Chapter 8: Yep! Here's your answer!**

**Firestone Piper: IKR?! YOU SHOW THEM PURE!**

**love million: I think I'll show you the results soon! Thank you, it took me a while! Same with my mom! I love those songs too!**

**Okay! Thank you! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nerdy: Hey! I don't know, but this might be my last chapter for this story... I am going to go on vacation and I won't be able to update because my mom doesn't want me to waste my time tying.**

**Chris: LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Timmy: Yeah, I mean, you can rant on and on about you later!**

**Derek: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE NOTE SAYS!**

**Lily: DEREK! NO ONE DOES!**

**Rosie: Well, this might be our last disclaimer for this story*Tears up* Let's make it worth something!**

**Bubbles: WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!**

**Max: Nerdy doesn't own A&A**

**Nerdy(ME!): X_X OWWW!**

**John: Or Spectacular!**

**Nerdy: X_X AHHH THE PAIN!**

**Talia: Or Rosie and Max**

**Nerdy: X_X NO! I AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!**

**Little sister: OR ANYTHING WITH THE STAR THINGY! LIKE THIS *!**

**Nerdy: _ THAT IS MY HEART RATE... ****_IN THE AFTER LIFE!_**

**Bubbles: YEAH! Stab, stab!**

**Nerdy: What are you doing to my corpse?**

**Lily: Making you into a mummy?**

**Nerdy: YOU AREN'T AN EGYPTIAN!**

**Lily: MUST YOU RUIN EVERYTHING FOR ME?**

**Nerdy: YES! I MUST!**

**Pure: O-On w-w-with th-th-the s-s-story!**

* * *

**POV: Ally**

"The note says, 'Hey guys, I just got a call from a huge studio producer and he wants me with my band. I am sorry to tell you that I won't be able to preform with you guys at your last performance. You guys are going to be, Amazing! Sincerely, Austin and Dez,'" I read out loud.

"What are we going to do?!" Timmy asked.

"We can't do the show without Austin and Dez!" Trish added.

"We are going to be beaten by Do Re Mi!" Lily complained.

"What else can we do?" Max asked.

"We could just give up!" Bubbles depressingly said.

"HEY!" I yelled and everyone stared at me.

"'We can't do the show with out Austin and Dez'? 'We should give up'? What is wrong with you all? We've done shows without Austin and Dez before! Not to mention we have Elliot back and Ethan! I think we can win because Kira and her snobby crew can't compare to what the 14 of us can do! We can do this! Without the extra help!" I announced.

"How are we going to do that?" Chris asked.

"Here, we'll think of a song and keep on practicing until we are done!" I announced.

"Okay, this is going to be Amazing!" Elliot did a pun and I laughed.

* * *

**POV: Austin**

It's been a week since I left Amazing. I see them all over the place. Chris beat boxes everywhere. Pure and Ally sing together. Timmy and Bubbles are rapping. Lily and Derek are doing oohs. Ethan and John are hitting really low notes. Rosie and Max are singing. I guess everyone is busy.

"Hey! I could use some help Dez!" Dallas called. I helped him pack up an amplifier in the van.

"Thanks, Austin?" Dallas was shocked.

"I didn't expect you to help," He told me.

"Aww, my boyfriend and the lead singer of the band are getting along together," Cassidy smiled. "See Austin, when we sent you to hit rock bottom, you changed! That is great!"

"Don't worry buddy," Dez assured me.

"Why do I feel empty?" I asked him.

"Because, you walked out on Amazing right before their last performance," Dez explained.

"Austin, could I have a word with you?" Ally asked. ALLY?

I followed her 6 yards away from the van.

"Look, Ally, I'm sorry that I left-" Ally kissed my cheek.

"I understand. I'm still your girlfriend though, so, you're okay. Good luck by the way," She whispered before running away.

"Come on lover boy, let's go!" Cassidy pulled me to the van.

When we got to Star Records(*) Jimmy Star introduced himself.

"Can we make this quick? I have to go to my daughter's performance," He told us. "From the chorus!"

**Why don't you break my heart  
Make it hurt so bad  
Come on give it your best  
Nothing less, I insist,  
come on, and just like that  
Why don't you break my heart(*)**

I sang the way I felt, empty. Jimmy stopped me in the middle of the chorus.

"Austin, what's wrong? You are singing like you missed something," Jimmy asked.

"I am missing something, I'm sorry, but I can't do this with these people," I told him.

"Hey!" Chorused from behind me.

"I can do this with only Dez, but not with you two! Jimmy, let me show you something, Amazing(See what I did there?)!"

* * *

**POV: Ally**

"Okay, here we go! Are you all ready?" I asked them.

"You bet!" Chorused from the big group.

"We are going to show you all up! Especially you Pure," Kira said. I saw John and Ethan hold her shoulders.

"I-I h-h-hope y-y-you h-h-have a-an u-u-unders-s-study, b-b-because," Pure sighed. "When I'm done with you, your face isn't going to look so pretty," She sang. "I mean, it isn't pretty now, but at least you have the decency to wear make up."

"Who do you think you are?" Kira asked.

"I'm not any of the broken mirrors you walk past all the time," Pure sang.

"You are going to wish you never said that!"

"Do Re Mi, Far So Long Kira!" Pure smiled and waved good bye to her.

"Where did those come from?" Bubbles asked.

"M-My o-o-other c-c-cousins s-s-say th-th-those th-th-things t-t-to m-m-me s-s-sometimes!" Pure shrugged her shoulders.

"Your cousins are mean, but smart!" The two girls giggled.

_Someday I'll let you in_  
_Treat you right_  
_Drive you outta your mind_  
_Oooh_  
Kira sang both parts.  
_You never met a chick like me_  
_Burn so bright_  
_I'm gonna make you blind_

Mindy sang with her for this.

_Always want what you can't have_  
_Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted_  
_Make you feel good_  
_As I whip you_  
_Into shape, ya boy_  
_Let's get it started!_

Trent, Brooke, Kira, Mindy, and the two new boys all sang together.

**_Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up_**

Brooke sang the next part with Trent.

**_Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby_**

**Mindy** and _Kira_ sang the next part.

_So stop trying to walk away_  
_No you won't ever leave me behind_

**(Noooo)**

_You better believe that I'm here to stay_

**(That's right)**

_Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine_

Kira sang that to us.

**(Ooooohh)**

_**Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving**_

Kira and Mindy were singing to Ethan and Elliot. Everyone came back for the chorus.

**_Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Ohhhh  
YEAH!(*)_**

"Good luck, people!" The two boys said to us.

"Beat that," Trent said.

"Have fun!" Brooke smiled.

"You're going to need it!" Mindy added.

"Do Re Mi is out!" Kira laughed.

"Okay guys, no matter what happens just know that-"

"Oh, no, she's going to say she loves us!" Derek faked fear.

"Okay, I do love you all!" I smiled. "Let's have fun with it!"

Chris started by beat boxing and I started singing. Everyone was either Oooh-in, or la. Ethan and John did the bass sounds.

_You get me out of my seat it's like I've been in bed for a week  
I've been slipping and sliding all over the place  
And nobody cares, I'm such a disgrace  
You get me out of my mood,  
Something only you can do  
Cause I feel like I'm home when I'm in your arms  
That's why I need you_

_To look to your left,_

_Everybody look to their right (uh)  
Can you feel that (yeah)  
We're paying with love tonight?_

We all sang together.

**_It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the price tag  
Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching  
Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
Wanna make the world dance,_**

**_Forget about the price tag._**

Rosie started singing.

_Give me a reason to smile,_  
_A kind that will last for a while,_  
_Like only you know how make it okay now_  
_Well you've got your ways how to make this girl's day_  
_It's the magic that's in your touch,_

Lily started to sing.

_Why is everybody so obsessed?_  
_Money can't buy us happiness_  
_Can we all slow down and enjoy right now?_  
_Guarantee we'll be feeling alright_

We all came together again.

_**Cheer me up come on dance with me  
And you take my hand oh cheer me up  
Oh oh, even if we're the only ones dancing  
Cheer me up whoa, please won't you cheer me up  
Oh oh, even if we're the only ones dancing**_

And then Pure did the bridge for cheer me up(*). A sand bag was about to fall on her and Pure was pulled out of the way by John.

_You turn my frown upside down,  
My smile's lost and found when you are around  
You cheer me up, cheer me up  
You turn my frown upside down,  
My smile's lost and found when you are around_

Then Timmy and Bubbles started rapping for Price Tag.

**Yeah yeah**  
**Well, keep the price tag**  
**And take the cash back**  
**Just give me six strings and a half stack**  
**And you can, can keep the cars**  
**Leave me the garage**  
**And all I, yes all I need**  
**Are keys and guitars**  
**And guess what, in 30 seconds**  
**I'm leaving to Mars**  
_**Yeah we leaving across**_  
_**These undefeatable odds**_  
_It's like this man_  
_You can't put a price on a life_  
_We do this for the love_  
_So we fight and sacrifice_  
_Every night_  
_So we ain't gonna stumble and fall_  
_Never_  
_Waiting to see or send a sign of defeat_  
_Uh uh_  
_So we gonna keep everyone_  
_Moving their feet_  
_So bring back the beat_  
**_And then everyone sing_**  
**_It's not about the money_**

Half of us did Price tag(*) and the other half did Cheer Me Up(*).

**It's not about the money, money, money**_(Oh, cheer me up come on dance with me)_  
**We don't need your money, money, money**_(And you take my hand oh cheer me up)_

**We just wanna make the world dance,**_(Oh oh, even if we're the only ones dancing)_  
**Forget about the price tag**_(Cheer me up whoa,)_  
**Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching**_(please won't you cheer me up)_  
**Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling**_(Oh oh,)_  
**Wanna make the world dance,**_(even if we're the only ones dancing)_  
**Forget about the price tag.**_(cheer me up)_

_We just wanna make the world dance,_**(Oh oh, even if we're the only ones dancing)**  
_Forget about the price tag_**(Cheer me up whoa,)**  
_Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching_**(please won't you cheer me up)**  
_Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling_**(Oh oh,)**  
_Wanna make the world dance,_**(even if we're the only ones dancing)**  
_Forget about the price tag._**(cheer me up)**

**Yeah yeah**_(Only you got the magic,)_  
**Oh-oh**_(to my heart, to my heart)_  
_**Forget about the price tag(*)(You've got to cheer me up)(*)**_

We jumped off stage and heard a ton of applause, we even got a standing ovation.

"I can't believe we did that!" I screamed.

"I know right?" Trish screamed.

All of the girls screeched together.

"Great job!" I felt two arms wrap around me. I kissed Austin.

"What happened at the audition?" I asked.

"I quit the band so I can come see you," Austin told me.

"Awww," Everyone cooed. I saw almost everyone was paired up except Pure, Ethan, and John. Elliot was with a girl from the crowd.

"Looks like someone's got to make a choice," Austin whispered to me.

**(Okay, so now I have the votes! 3.5 to 4.5... counting the ones repeating by the same people. It would be 1.5 to 2.5 if not counting that so, here's the winning boy for Pure.)**

"Pure, I really like you," The two boys told her at the same time.

"I-I-I d-d-don't kn-kn-know wh-wh-what t-t-to s-s-say," She told them.

"You don't have to. Clearly you and Ethan should be together, you've known each other the longest," John told her. Awww, poop!

"W-Wait! E-Ethan," Pure took in a deep breath. "I-I u-u-used t-t-to l-l-like y-y-you," Half of the group said yes. Pure glared at them and they were quiet. "B-But, w-w-we g-g-grew u-u-up. I-I'm s-s-sorry," Pure told him as she hugged him. "F-Friends?"

"Forever and always," Ethan told her as he hugged back. John looked sad and he started walking away.

"J-John, I-I w-wasn-n't d-d-done," Pure told him as she got out of the hug. She walked up to John and took his hand.

"Y-Y-You a-a-are th-th-the o-o-one I-I w-w-want, b-b-because I-I l-l-like y-y-you," Pure smiled. John smiled and took her in a hug and spun her around. Pure giggled like crazy and when she was set down he kissed her. They were kissing for a while, my cousin finally has her first kiss. I noticed that everyone was trading money.

"Is there anything you all _don't _bet on?" I asked them.

Everyone thought about it and answered, "Nope!"

"Best first kiss for me," Pure breathed.

"Same here," John told her as he put his forehead on her's. Then he realized what just happened.

"Pure! You said that without stuttering!" He exclaimed.

"I did? I did. I did!" Pure jumped in his arms and I hugged her. Then it became a group hug.

"Guys! They are going to announce the winners, should we get going?" Lily asked.

"Eh, in a minute," Rosie and Max said at the same time.

"Can you imagine what would happen if you preformed with us?" I asked Austin.

"We'd probably be disqualified," Dez said out of no where.

"True," I laughed as I ran on stage with Amazing.

"In third place is... Ta-Da(*)!" The judge announced. "Now only first and second place left. In first place is..." He opened the envelope. "Do Re Mi!"

"Yes!" Kira exclaimed.

"What? What about Amazing?" Someone called out from the crowd-Austin.

"I demand a re count!" Dez exclaimed.

"A-maz-ing" Was being chanted through out the packed theater.

"Amazing preformed two songs when the rules said only one song!" The judge told the audience.

"I've never heard of that rule before! And besides, this was two songs put into one, dummy!" Lily exclaimed.

"Young lady, there is nothing that I can do about it! You will have to settle for second place!" The judge exclaimed. Something fell out of his pocket.

"Or, the rule was a green Benjamin Franklin," I exclaimed showing the bill**(Firestone Piper! Hope you enjoyed that!)**.

"Amazing wins first place!" The judge exclaimed.

"No! I was supposed to win! Not those losers!" Kira yelled, throwing a tantrum.

"Hey, Kira, you have no idea how long I wanted to do this!" I tell her as I slapped her face. "Your daddy can't buy you talent!"

Jimmy Star-her dad(BIG SHOCKER!)- came and dragged her off stage.

"We won guys!" I exclaimed as Amazing jumped into a group hug.

* * *

**Later that Night**

**POV: Ally**

While everyone was getting ready for our team dinner, I was in my room. I found a box on my bed.

"Pure did you leave this?" I asked.

"You'll see Ally!" Pure said at my door. She had a camera.

I opened it and it just had a note in it.

_Turn around._

Is what the note said. I turned around and found Austin on one knee.

"Ally Dawson, will you wear this promise ring? It symbolizes that we will be together and when the time comes, we will be together legally." Austin explained.

"Austin Moon, it would be my pleasure!" I exclaimed as I jumped on him and giggled.

He put the ring on me and I kissed him. Pure was still there holding a camera and recording the whole thing.

"Are you not going to wear a dress?" I asked her.

"I am wearing a dress!" Pure exclaimed as she pointed to her dress. It had a white top and a black bottom. It looked like a waitress dress(I actually have this!).

"Let me guess, you aren't going to wear dressy heels?" Austin asked.

"I'm wearing the dress, that is as far as I am going!" Pure tells us.

"Why are you recording us?" I asked.

"For the future!" Pure exclaimed.

"Is that Dez's camera?" Austin asked.

"No, this is mine! Come on, everyone is downstairs!" Pure exclaimed.

* * *

**POV: Pure**

"And that is how your mommy and daddy started everything!" I told my niece and nephew; Avery and Adam as I closed my camera.

"Are you ever going to have kids?" Avery asked.

"Off topic," I tell her.

"Uncle Dez told us that babies are made when the daddy put his-"

"Off topic Adam!" I tell him.

"Aunty Lily said the same thing," Avery snickered. For a five year old, she is clever. So is her twin brother.

"Aunty Bubbles told me that babies come out of the mommy's v-"

"Adam, do you ask everyone that question?" I ask him.

"Only the fun Aunties and Uncles!" He exclaimed.

"Aww, you think I'm fun?" I asked him.

"No, I'm just bored," I slumped my shoulders.

"Don't worry, I think you are fun!" Avery told me.

"Have I ever told you that you are my favorite?" I asked.

"Only every time I come here!" She smiled.

"Aunty Pure, where is Aunty Rosie and Uncle Max?" Adam asked.

"Who wants pancakes?" I asked.

"I do!" They both exclaimed.

"Okay, the first one to find Uncle John, Uncle Chris, and Aunty Talia gets two more pancakes than the other!" I tell them and they run off. This is a big house and everyone lives in this house, talk about Full House(*)! Okay, so this is how everyone's been for the past 8 years! We all got married. You can guess who married who. We all live in this house so we can stay together. I'm the only one without kids because John knows that I'm not ready for the process right now. Lily is 5 months pregnant and Rosie is 7 month pregnant with her second child. Rosie has a baby boy that is 2 and he looks like Rosie, but his name is Greg. Bubbles and Timmy have two kids, one is Michelle and she is 3 while Allen is 2. Talia has a girl named Kelly and she is 4. Trish and Dez have three kids, one is Stephanie and she is 6, Xavier is 4, and Dustin is 1. Austin and Ally have Adam and Avery. Elliot is with Brooke and they have a kid named Oliver, but they don't live with us. Dallas and Cassidy didn't become famous. Dallas and Kira got together and now they are engaged. Trent and Mindy are dating. Ethan is with a girl named Amy(*), but he doesn't live with us. That's us, eight years later! That is the end!

* * *

**THE END, sorry!**

**Okay, I might write a new story... I was thinking either Auslly version of Teen Beach Movie or Auslly version of Victorious! PLEASE tell me which one you think I should do!**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**R5Auslly: Thank you! This is what the note said!(In the beginning of chapter)**

** .Awesome: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it!**

**Awesome(Guest): Thank you, but he didn't win. Just for you, I put in Amy(Like Sonic the Hedge Hog's Amy! Or should I have done May?)**

**Firestone Piper: I KNOW RIGHT!?**

**Allygurl101: THANK YOU SO MUCH! AHHH! I JUST FINISHED IT! LOL!**

**queenc1: Well, he left the group... Thank you so much!**

**Remember, I really want to know which story you would read, TMB Auslly version or Victorious! PLEASE TELL ME! Thank you!**

**I end this story with 1,683 views and 54 reviews with 13 followers and favorites! You all rock! PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME TO TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU WANT!**


End file.
